The Woven Princess
by NightDreamers
Summary: Orihime is the princess of the Inoue family. She is curious and more than a bit troublesome, even so, she's only ever needed one guard and he'd never think to ask for a switch in positions...how far will he go to protect her? AU, Ulquihime.
1. Inouehime

**The Woven Princess**

_Chapter One_

Deep brown eyes flickered around the large garden, silently wondering how much time she had until someone found her. Well, she didn't have time to worry of such things because as for now, she would remain sitting next to her small pond and watch the Koi fish glide gracefully through the water. She wasn't supposed to be in the garden at the time, she was actually supposed to be somewhere "more important."

A soft wind blew through the garden making beautiful, long strands of orange hair sway along with it. Her lightly tanned skin was covered with a pink, knee-length kimono with sleeves that elegantly fell past her knuckles while her wooden sandals were pretty comfortable, considering they _were_ wood. Of course, most teenagers in Japan didn't where this type of clothing. Her family was more traditional …actually, they were _very_ traditional…and very rich…and very powerful…

A light sigh slipped past her lips as she watched the lotus flowers slowly drift across the pond. Part of her wanted to be a normal teenager for a day, just to see what it would be like—but she knew that would never happen – considering the…_position_ she held in the family.

"Inoue-hime, why are you here in the garden instead of your lessons with Ise-sensei?" asked a smooth, monotonous voice. Orihime whipped her head around to see a pale man with black hair sweeping around his neck, hands tucked in his pockets while his emerald eyes studied her; she was never able to grasp the emotion those eyes beheld (if there was ever any emotion at all), but that's how it had always been.

"I…"

"Come," said Ulquiorra, "You're late."

She pouted, refusing to stand. She knew it wouldn't work but she wasn't one not to at least _try._ Wrapping her fingers into the grass below her, she wondered how he would get her to obey the orders this time. "…I don't want to."

As usual, he showed no emotion at her denial. Instead he walked to her, putting his hands under her shoulders before lifting her up onto her feet, dismissing the grass that was ripped out of the ground at the action. He briefly glanced at it and the dirt that was had fell onto the bottom-half of her kimono. "After your lessons you would do best to change out of that kimono and allow it to be thrown out."

Orihime released the grass, turning away from the man. "I like this one; I won't take it off if it is going to be thrown away." It was always like this. Anytime she ruined an outfit or got it the least bit dirty they wouldn't wash it or fix it, they would throw it out and buy her five new ones. She knew many girls her age would love that, but she hated it. It seemed like such a waste.

"You say that about every kimono, Inoue-hime." Her personal bodyguard, or babysitter depending on how one viewed it, said. "But if you truly wish to keep it, you need to speak with Matsumoto-san. After your lessons."

Giving into the fact that she wouldn't be able to escape the boring book reading and answering questions that so impatiently awaited her, she brushed some of the dirt off and made her way towards the entrance. She paused at the shoji screened-door; hand on the stone archway back into the house. "Ulquiorra-san?"

"Yes, Inoue-hime?"

"Can I have dinner in my room tonight?"

"That's not up to me, talk to Matsumoto-san."

Orihime scowled. She felt like she was being scuttled around everywhere without her having the choice to do so or _not_ to do so. She hated Ulquiorra's attitude towards everything—if one would call it an "attitude" at all. He never showed emotion. No, that wasn't an understatement.

Never.

As the two made their way to the study/library, Orihime unconsciously slipped deep into her thoughts. _I wonder what Kurosaki-kun is doing today? He's probably doing more training. He works so hard to become a great doctor like his father. I wonder if he rests enough…_

"Inoue-hime."

As she looked up she ran into the wooden before her, almost breaking the paper that separated the two. She shook her head, steadying herself. She was lost in thought again…

…She did that a lot.

She opened the door and immediately spotted her tutor, Nanao Ise, sitting at a table with a small tray of snacks in beside her. Orihime let a small smile grace her lips as she walked towards said table, taking her seat while Ulquiorra remained outside of the room – probably to make sure if she left for one of her "bathroom breaks" she wouldn't stray anywhere else besides the "bathroom."

It was a little bit annoying.

"Good afternoon, Inoue-hime," Nanao greeted semi-happily. Orihime smiled again and took the book Nanao had presented to her into her hands. It was Shakespeare this time—at least she liked the guy. Romeo and Juliet…not bad. She had skimmed over it once before, but hadn't gotten so in to it where she read the whole work.

Nanao took out her own copy from the pile from the other side of her and started reading aloud while Orihime followed along…or at least tried too. Instead, she found herself lost in thought once again.

_Kurosaki-kun hasn't visited as much as he used to…and when Rukia-chan comes over, she talks very highly of him…I'm probably just over thinking things, like usual…when was she supposed to come over again? This evening…tomorrow…something like—_

"…Inoue-hime."

She jumped, looking guiltily at her tutor. "Yes Ise-sensei?" The woman adjusted her glasses, making Orihime even more weary. "Can you repeat the question, please?"

"What does 'shrew' mean in reference to this story?"

_Oh no, one of those questions she asks to see if I'm paying attention to the story. Or maybe she's seeing if I'll be like her other students. Didn't Rukia once tell me that her grandfather told her once that Byakuya called Ise-sensei a shrew?_

A vivid image of her teacher dressed as a mole and running around the kitchens filled her thoughts and she fought back a giggle, trying to push the idea out of her head before it got her into trouble. "Um, it's referring to a mean woman who people tend not to like?" Oh, that was why it was so insulting.

Nanao nodded, causing Orihime to feel elated as the session continued. She was never good with English Literature. She preferred the more native customs of her studies, like how to fold origami, or write in a beautiful style, or painting, even though some of the people didn't seem to approve of her masterpieces, but still...

She boredly rubbed the hem of her kimono between her fingers. Her days were always like this, so boring. That was why she had asked if she could eat in her room. There was a way she could sneak out and go outside if she wanted to, and if she did it while no one was around she wouldn't get in trouble.

The problem? Ulquiorra. He seemed to sense when she wasn't where she was supposed to be. He would then proceed to find her and reprimand her in his dull voice – like he had done plenty of times before.

"Inoue-hime!"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Pay attention, please. Really, Hime-sama this is important, and you wouldn't want to be late for your Koto lessons now would you?"

Orihime shook her head frantically. No! She never wanted to miss those, the Koto was her favorite instrument and Ukitake-sensei was an excellent teacher! Not that Ise-sensei wasn't...but she enjoyed learning the Koto a lot more. She found it a lot more pleasurable than reading.

"Then, Hime-sama, please pick up where I left off."

"_To be or not to be, that is the question_…"

* * *

Ulquiorra leaned against a wooden pole in the garden, listening as Orihime's fingers strummed the strings of the Koto. He knew she had always liked the Japanese-styled harp. The sound was unique and hard to get out of any other instrument. The only reason he knew this was because he always listened. Whether he wanted to or not. Though, most times he didn't mind.

"Well done, Hime-sama," said Jushiro Ukitake, his chocolate brown eyes smiling at the orange-haired girl in front of him. His long, silver-white hair was held in a ponytail at his neck while his white haori danced in the silent wind.

"Thank you so much!" Orihime looked down at the Japanese harp, hardly able to keep from smiling. As the sun started to set, and twilight began, the white-haired, but fairly young sensei let a small yawn slip past his lips.

"Well, time goes by quickly when you're having fun, no? I guess it's time for dinner, we'll continue tomorrow." Orihime nodded at his smile, disappointed that the lesson had ended so soon. It was time for dinner—and it was highly doubtful that she would see her parents for it.

"Inoue-hime," said Ulquiorra as he pushed himself off the pole. "Kuchiki-hime has arrived for dinner. Let's go."

Ulquiorra caught the bright smile that overcame the girl's expression at the mention of her cousin. It never ceased to surprise him how easily she was made happy. But, she also had never had to face any of the darkness of life. "Matsumoto-san said you are allowed to eat in your room any day this week as long as you get nothing on the sheets."

She pressed a finger to her lips, pausing in the dimly lit hallways. "Um, no, not tonight. I want to eat with Rukia-chan!"

He nodded, already expecting this. "Kurosaki-san, Shihoin-sama, and Aizen-sama will be joining you." Her actions were so easy to predict – her face brightened even more at the first two names but her smile lessened at the last.

"Oh, really? Wonderful. I'm happy Yoruichi-sama has returned. Do you know if Aizen-san has any news from my parents?" She asked, her voice only slightly hopeful.

Walking slightly behind her, he replied quietly. "I cannot say. They wouldn't tell a guard like me."

She frowned now, crossing her arms which caused the kimono's sleeves to tighten from their flares. "That's not right. If you're my personal guard they should tell you what I would need to know. You know? Maybe I should ask that to be changed."

She was a spoiled thing, but not half as bad as her mother had been, according to the head of the guard. So Ulquiorra simply bowed his head and let her do as she wished. It was all he could do, really.

They walked into the dining hall where a long table was set, and there sat her cousin, Rukia Kuchiki, who smiled at the sight of the princess of the Inoue family. Ichigo Kurosaki smiled too, making Orihime's cheeks flush a light pink. Also, Yoruichi Shihoin sat next to Aizen, who had taken the seat opposite of her own. Aizen was the families' close advisor. Orihime had never felt quite at ease with him around, but she made do most often than not. What choice did she have?

She sat, smiling at her guests while Aizen returned the gesture.

"It's good to see you are doing well, Hime-san," he said. Orihime nodded.

"Same to you. Thank you all for joining me for dinner." Soon, wooden plates of traditional Japanese food were sat on the table, accompanied with chopsticks. She smiled and opened them, looking to her friends as they began to eat as well. They went through dinner with light conversation. A few times, and when Orihime was almost finished, she looked to Aizen.

"Aizen-san, you haven't heard from my parents, have you?" she asked. Aizen smiled, if not smirked at the question.

"Of course. They said they were doing fine at the meeting in Tokyo and will return home soon. Don't worry, Orihime-chan." He finished his food and suddenly a noise rang from his pocket, he pulled out a cellular device which Orihime wasn't accustomed to, but she had come across it many times before with him.

"I have to take this, thank you for dinner." He got up and left. Just like that. Not that Orihime minded. As mentioned before, she didn't like the man particularly. In a way, he was_ controlling_ of the family. But…maybe that was just her over-thinking again.

Everyone sighed when he left, which made Orihime giggle.

"I'm glad he's gone," Rukia sighed, earning a laugh from Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"Kurosaki-kun! How's medical training?" Orihime asked curiously. Ichigo scratched his head, His eyes looked worn and tired, and a pang of worry shot through her chest. She knew he worked hard, and when he admitted it, it made her worry all the more.

"Not bad, it's been a long week, but this is a nice way to top it off." She smiled at his answer, and then noticed his eyes flicker to Rukia, who also noticed and blushed. Orihime quirked a brow, but choose to leave it alone.

She turned to her cousin, trying not to look at Ichigo now. If she did she was afraid she would do something stupid. "Guess what, Rukia! Just today I got why Byakuya-sama calling Ise-sensei a shrew was so funny!...but mean."

Rukia giggled, "Orihime, that's odd to say."

Orihime smiled, moving the food around her plate boredly. "Yoruichi-sama, how's Urahara-san and Shunpo doing?"

The dark skinned woman grinned like the Cheshire cat himself. "Kisuke's been busy working on a new type of tracking device and Shunpo is being a devilish cat, like always. Yesterday he apparently hooked the last of the fish from my father's pond – but no one can prove it."

They all shared the humor in this comment. Shunpo was a black cat Yoruichi had taken in a couple of years ago when he had appeared helplessly at her doorstep. She wasn't at home a lot, so he was always getting in trouble with the elder Shihoins.

The idea of not being home a lot reminded Orihime of her own parents. Ever since her older brother, Sora, moved to France they had stopped returning for breaks between their business trips as they once had. Now she was lucky to see them twice a year instead of once a month like she used to.

"Orihime, are you okay?" She jumped at Ichigo's voice, realizing her eyes were watering.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry, I just had a bit too much wasabi in that bite!" She exclaimed, gesturing at the plate. "I guess I need more honey in the curry to balance it out."

They stared at her as she mixed the thick, sweet syrup in. "What?"

"Don't knock it until you try it!" Orihime giggled before sticking a chopstick full of curry in her mouth.

In a way, _this_ was her family. Even though they weren't blood related. Even as Ulquiorra stood on the other side of the open door, bored and talking to the Guard head, Coyote Starrk, she felt like he was part of her family too.

Distant, but special to her none the less.

* * *

**WOO! Second jointed story! *dances* Alright, this idea came out of nowhere but we hope you liked it! We gotta say, this is **_**pretty**_** fun :D Thanks for reading!**

**Review? Pleasies? :)**

**~NightDreamers**


	2. Fragile

_Chapter 2, A Heart that's Easily Broken _

Ulquiorra stood outside her door as always. Briefly, Orihime wondered if he ever slept. Maybe he didn't need too, maybe he wasn't human! She shook her head, having come to realize when her imagination was running away with her. The fact she was still awake at this hour would give him reason enough to stick around, but she was waiting for someone.

Said guard was currently turning a blind eye to the female creeping down the halls. He had become accustomed to this happening whenever the Kuchiki came to visit and had also found out disciplining either of them had no effect. One of the things girls seemed to be compelled to do regardless of ranks was to apparently get together secretly and talk of womanly nonsense. He had long since stopped trying to figure it out.

"Thank you Ciffer-san." The black haired girl whispered quietly before sliding into the room and closing the door behind her.

Orihime looked up as her cousin entered and smiled widely, standing to hug her tightly as she had not had a chance to do so earlier. "Rukia! It's been how long now? A month? How have you been? Did Byakuya-san let you attend that school? How about the national news, anything interesting on that?" She asked, making her want of outside news obvious.  
Rukia grinned, her violet eyes shining in the dim light of the room at midnight. "I've been wonderful, as has Nii-sama and Ichigo." She pressed a finger to her lips. "Now, this is a secret, but after Christmas Byakuya said he's going to try and get the elders to let me attend Karakura high!"

"That's great!" Orihime squealed. "If you go maybe I'll be able too!"

"Maybe." Rukia agreed with the girl younger then her by a year. They sat on the bed, quietly talking about the happenings in their world.

"A new president already? Don't you think they die a bit quickly over in the United States?" Orihime asked, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Or is it that election thing again? One would think they'd wait to get used to the man before getting a new one."

Rukia placed a hand to her lips, laughing silently at her cousin's reasoning. "We have no right to play in their government if they leave us alone. You know that."

Orihime waved her hand. "Less political chat," she giggled, "I have to learn that with Ise-sensei."

Rukia laughed. "You're right. So, how have you been? I barely get to see you anymore," said Rukia with a wide smile. Orihime put her finger to her lips and then looked back to her cousin.

"Bored."

There was silence in the room, but she knew Rukia understood and was only trying to come up with a good answer. See, it was hard for one to say "It's okay." Or "It'll get better," in this type of family. Because usually, it didn't. Though, Rukia did have a little more freedom than Orihime had, she still felt that same boredom at times.

"Well, maybe something interesting will happen soon…" Rukia suggested, looking away when she said it. Orihime was curious to think as to what she could mean by that, but she didn't want to pry.

"Oh~, Rukia-chan, I have an idea," said Orihime with a wide grin. Rukia looked to her cousin, ready for another one of her crazy ideas.

Orihime leaned in close, as to not be heard by anyone outside of the room. Namely Ulquiorra, and when she whispered the plan, Rukia smirked and nodded.

"That sounds fun," she whispered, "I've been wondering what the pond looks like at night."

Really, Orihime had only ever had a glimpse of it, because _someone _always caught her before she could stay long. But maybe if he had no idea, they would be able to see for a while.

"Lift me up," whispered Rukia, since Orihime was the taller of the two. Orihime folded her hands over one another and lifted Rukia up to the window.

They crouched on the edge of the window sill, working to raise it up quietly. Not even a squeak thanks to Orihime's diligence to keep her escape route a secret. Then quietly they crawled through it and dropped to the ground, their bare feet making hardly a sound on the soft grass. Orihime stood, picking up the edges of her kimono as not to trip and led the way through the gardens just within the walls of her family house.

"Are you sure he won't find a way for you to get in trouble for this?" Rukia whispered, coming up beside her.

Orihime shook her head, "He's to wrapped up in the supposed fact the princess can do no wrong. The one I'm more worried about is Matsumoto-chan, she doesn't have a problem with putting me in my place."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, disbelieving a guard would be so lenient. But it was not her place to question the workings of the Inoue family, even if she was a relative. If you wanted to go anywhere in this secret world you stayed on their good side.

"This way," whispered Orihime as they walked made it to the garden. Rukia's eyes grew wide at the magnificent sight. The pond was sparkling under the stars that reflected off the pond. The lotus flowers were gorgeous in the blooming light. Rukia smiled.

"Wow, this is awesome."

"Awesome…very."

The two sat on the edge of the pond for a while, talking about little things like what Rukia has seen in Karakura and the technologies of the modern world. Orihime smiled at this, and as the girls were talking, Ulquiorra leaned against the wooden post he was leaning against earlier that day. It didn't seem the girls were doing any harm or getting in trouble, so he'd leave them alone for now. He didn't want to hear the princess's arguments at the moment.

"Hey, Ori-chan," said Rukia, her eyes smiling more than ever. Orihime turned onto her back, staring up at the stars. Rukia lay back as well.

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something? It's important and I wanted you to be the first to know. Nii-sama doesn't even know yet."

Byakuya Kuchiki didn't know of something yet? Well….that was strange, seeing as he knew almost everything that went on in Rukia's life. Orihime sat up with a smile and Rukia did the same, both girls pulling their legs up to their chests.

"Sure! I'd be honored to hold your secret!" she whisper/shouted. Rukia "shhed" her with a giggle and her cheeks turned bright pink, almost the color of the lotus's in the water.

"Alright….so you know how Ichigo and I have been spending more time together and stuff?"

"Kurosaki-kun? Yeah," Orihime smiled, wondering what she had to say.

"Well….we're engaged!"

There was silence. What? E-Engaged! W-Where did that come from? Orihime knew they had been spending more time together…but…but she didn't know it'd be like that!

"T-That's great! I'm so happy for you, Rukia-chan," she smiled, even though her heart seemed to be splitting in two. She held back tears—she wouldn't show them to anyone. Because Rukia was her cousin, and it was her job to be happy about it…right?

"Thanks so much, Ori-chan!" exclaimed Rukia. Her cheeks were rosy now. That explained their reaction to each other at dinner. That explained why Rukia called Kurosaki-kun by his first name instead of last. That explained everything.

"I'm sure Kuchiki-san will approve, and you two will be happy," she said, standing up. "Now…don't you think we should head back? It's getting late, and we wouldn't want to crash tomorrow!"

"You're right," said Rukia. She offered her hand to Orihime who pulled her up. Unfortunately, they were both close to the water…too close to the water, and when Orihime tugged on Rukia's hand, they both fell back into the pond.

Orihime and Rukia stared at each other, "I'm so sorry!" Orihime cried out, the water running down from her hair as she sat up. Tonight was just turning out terrible! She blinked though, accepting Rukia's hand up.

"It's okay Orihime, it was an accident." Rukia said, her face kind. "And I'm sure you'll find your love some day and I'll be right there to support whatever choice you make too!"  
Orihime bit her lip, making herself smile. "Thanks Rukia, I hope you and Kurosaki-kun will be very happy together."

They quietly made their way back to her room. Having crawled back into the window, they stared at the two towels and kimonos placed on the bed. "I wonder how those got there." Orihime said, staring at them in confusion. Rukia just smiled slightly, having seen the shadow while they had talked.

"Just take it as the blessing it is. Let's change and go to sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow." She said, drying her hair with the black towel. After changing into the blue kimono she crept out into the hall. She looked at the silent guard and smiled, "Thank you sir."

He answered with silence as she ran down the hall, he leaned against the door. He knew she was disappointed as to the situation with Ichigo, and his suspicion was confirmed when he heard soft sobs coming from inside the room.

What's done was done, even if it wasn't to Orihime's benefit.

He knocked on the door quietly. "Hime-sama may I come in?" The only response was a failed attempt to muffle the crying. Taking that as permission, he opened the door and stepped in.  
Orihime lay on her bed, head buried into her arms and pillows. Ulquiorra put his fingertips to his forehead; he really was not cut out to handle such things. He was hired to protect her, not comfort her. But it was too late to get anyone more suited to such a task. "Please, lady, sit up."

"I don't want to. Leave me alone." Her voice was still a whine even through the pillows.

_What a troublesome mess…_

* * *

**Welp, there's chapter 2! Poor Orihime-chan :( Maybe things will get better soon?**

**Review? :D**

**~NightDreamers**


	3. A Cold Embrace

_Chapter 3, A Comfortingly Cold Embrace_

It was very unnatural for him, to say the least. This job was more suitable for a woman such as Rangiku Matsumoto, the housekeeper and leader of servants, or someone close to the princess, like Coyote Starrk, her guard when she had been younger. Being much too late to wake either of them though, Ulquiorra found himself holding the weeping girl as she complained about the unfairness of life.

Now, he could have explained to her just how unfair life could be, but that did not seem a correct way to handle it. He just let her bawl out all her tears onto his white uniform. Privately, he wondered how she missed it every time she snuck out.

The cries became quieter until she didn't seem to be making any at all. "Hime-sama?" He asked quietly. He was greeted by silence and he looked down to see her fast asleep, his shirt clenched in her hands.

Oh what a predicament he was in.

He attempted to move, but Orihime's grip on his prevented him from doing so. He sighed quietly, looking towards her small window. He would rather be anywhere but here at the moment, he was just happy that no one else was awake to see them like this. How terrible it would be for a person of higher rank to happen upon them.

Ulquiorra stared at the red-haired woman. He wondered why a person who was treated as well as she would act in such selfish ways. Why, with her hardly noticed talents, she ignored her studies. It puzzled him to think the princess to be so stubborn.

He tried to move again, and Orihime let out a soft huff, curling up onto his chest. He sighed again and gave up, leaning against the headboard before closing his eyes.

Might as well sleep while he had the chance.

"What is _this._" A very pleased and very annoying voice awoke Ulquiorra the next morning. Frowning slightly in his dazed state, he reached for the knife on his hip only to find it blocked by another's body. Remembering where he was in a flood of memory, he sat up, looking around for the intruder.

A large grin met his gaze first. That was all it took to make him have to hold back a groan. He did not need to see the mess of turquoise hair or sky blue eyes to know who it was. "Jeagerjaques, what are you doing here?"

The spy smirked, eyes revealing a very wicked plot was hatching. "I was just looking for you so I could make my monthly report. When you weren't in the hallway, I thought perhaps something was wrong in the bedroom." He laughed, his unnaturally sharp teeth glinting. "Who would have thought I would have found the princess' personal guard in bed with her."  
Ulquiorra sighed, "That's not what it is."

"Oh, really? Then tell me, what _is_ it then?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra's gaze was so harsh, it could have easily scared away any opponent. But in his state right now, he couldn't move, and Grimmjow thought that to be a high advantage.

"This happens to be me stuck under a princess who happened to be hysterical last night over the news of her love being taken from her. Any further questions, Jeagerjaques before you give your report?"

What that really meant was, _Remember your place._

Grimmjow was about to say something when the Orihime stirred sighing when she rubbed her eyes. Ulquiorra noticed her eyes were puffy from the night before. When she looked up to meet emerald ones, her eyes widened and she quickly sat up, leaving Ulquiorra to stretch a bit before standing and walking towards the door.

"I-I'm so sorry, U-Ulquiorra-kun! I-I didn't mean—"

"Its fine," said Ulquiorra, a massive headache coming over him. He shut the door behind him, leaving Orihime staring at it, eyes still wide in shock.

Had she really fell asleep on her personal guard? And to be truthful…it was the best sleep she'd had in a long…long time.

* * *

"I'm fine Mastumoto-chan." Orihime groaned, trying to move around the busty woman. The grey eyes pinned her in her spot though as they hardened.

"Hime-chan, your eyes are red, your hair is a mess, and you appear to be flushed. At least go see Unohana for a check before you head to your lessons." The head of household servants replied firmly. She, unlike others, was not swayed in the least by the orders Orihime gave if they went against her common sense.  
Orihime crossed her arms though, her stubborn streak staying true. "I am fine. It's just a small cold."

Rangiku put her hands on her hips, lips drawing into a thin line making her beauty mark more pronounced. "Orihime Inoue." She said sharply, ignoring the black haired man coming up behind the princess. "You know as well as I do I know better then you in most matters. If you do not listen to me I will be forced to send for Hiyori-san."

Orihime paled. Hiyori Sarugaki was not only one of the people who bridged differences between the families and the normal world, but she was also the weapons teacher for the children of the families. She didn't put up with anything or anyone for any reason. She had, on many occasions, put Orihime in her place with a firm beating.

"Remember your place, Matsumoto," Ulquiorra scolded. The still Matsumoto gazed at Ulquiorra before sighing.

"Gomenasai, Hime-sama, Ciffer-san," said Rangiku with a sigh. She looked to Ulquiorra who nodded before she took her leave. Orihime turned back to her guard, a blush painted across her cheeks.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun, I—"

"You're late for your lessons with Ise-sensei."

Orihime gazed at him for a moment, attempting to read the expressions—or lack of expression—he held. She looked to the ground, locking her hands behind her back.

"R-right, sorry." She ran past Ulquiorra, who simply stood with his hands in his pockets. Nothing much had changed on Grimmjow's end, for the moment anyway. And that was good, he didn't need any trouble.

Though, Orihime was filling the 'troublesome' department well enough. But…he truly wouldn't know how to act if she wasn't as she was.

Nanao Ise did not like his 'hovering presence' in the same room she was in as she taught. She claimed it was 'distracting to the pupil.' Ulquiorra assumed, while there might be some basis, she was simply unnerved by him. As most others were. So he stood to the right of the door as he was assigned, idly wondering when the lady Inoue and Lord Inoue would return. Grimmjow had heard they planned on heading home very soon for a brief break. For the wedding he assumed.

He never would understand the workings of these families even if he worked for them. But it was not his place to question them, or give advice. Even though an education in a normal school would benefit the princess well.

Maybe someday soon.

* * *

**Alright, chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! But here it is and we hoped you enjoyed it :D Thanks for everyone who's reviewed! And please review again! :D Next Chapy out soon.**

**~NightDreamers**


	4. A New Light

_Chapter 4, A New Light-Possibilities_

"What?" Orihime breathed in shock, her pen slipping between her fingers to land on the floor of her room. It had been three days since Rukia had told her about the engagement, and now, "My parents are home?"

Ulquiorra nodded sharply, "Inoue-sama would like to see you and then Lady Inoue wants to you, Lady Kuchiki, and Matsumoto-san to be in attendance in her rooms." He reported dutifully. He tried not to see the hurt and worry on her face as he said this, but it was hard not to. She was so open.

Orihime stood, her light purple kimono falling around her elegantly. "I see. Shall we go have breakfast with my father then?"

"You will be safe enough with his guards. One of the others will fetch me after you leave your mother's company." He needed to sleep too after all.

Her face fell slightly, but she replaced it with a light smile. "Okay Ciffer-san!" Then, as though she knew his thoughts, "I hope you have good dreams."

He waited until she had left before shaking his head, she was innocent and naïve, but kind. Covering a yawn with his hand and he turned and headed the opposite way she had.

* * *

"Good morning, Father." The princess greeted quietly, her eyes placed on her plate. She didn't have to see him to know he had a stern and disappointed look in those dark grey eyes. He wasn't pleased that she had no mind for business or anything of the like, just as she had no sense of cooking or fashion as her mom did. He said her talents in helping the doctor of the house, Retsu Unohana, a waste of her time.

The only link between her and Migume Inoue was the color of their eyes and hair.

"Yes, hello Orihime." He answered calmly as she moved her food around on the plate. In the corner the white haired guard called Sasakibe stood, he was very quiet, quieter then Ulquiorra. Maybe he was mute... She forced her attention back to what her father was saying. "I assume you know why we returned earlier then planned?"

Her words got choked in her throat and they came out a bit strained, "The wedding?"

He nodded and she caught it out of the corner of her eye. She wondered why he had wanted to meet with her if this was all he had wanted to say. "Yes. Rukia also had a request though."

Orihime lifted her head, wondering what this could be about. "She did? May I ask what it was father?"

"She wanted to know if I would allow you to attend the common high school with her and her soon to be husband. Byakuya also backed her, but his reasoning was that with you there she and Kurosaki would not be able to do anything." He sighed. "Ciffer-san would be accompanying you too."

This wasn't possible. Rukia and Byakuya couldn't have had this much sway on her father. "If I allow you to go." Of course, always the 'if' that meant 'no'. "But, Sora, while he is still in France, is also pleading your case."

Sora, her beloved older brother. She hadn't seen him in two years since he'd been studying in France. She missed him, but they often wrote letters to each other. He also, was Migume's favorite. Orihime looked to her father, and she bowed her head.

"Father, if…if Ulquiorra-san is coming to then…then I think it'll be alright…don't you think so too?"

Her father looked at her, surprised at his daughter's boldness. Orihime had never made her point known to Migume. It just wasn't like her. She looked back to her father's grey eyes and watched him sigh.

"I'll think about it."

Her eyes lit with joy and she smiled, her cheeks slightly turning pink. "Thank you so much!"

In a rare show of affection from daughter to father, she moved around the table and hugged him tightly. "I must go visit mother now." Leaving her food uneaten, Orihime dashed out the door without sparing a passing glance to the two guards standing outside there.

Along her way to her mother's rooms, Orihime was joined by a blushing and happy Rukia and an annoyed Matsumoto. "Your mother doesn't seem to realize how much work goes into running a household. Probably because she's never tried to do that, like so many other things." The older woman muttered under her breath. The princess giggled as they walked through the inner chambers. Rangiku had been more of a mother to her then her own blood. She had helped the young girl through many milestones in a girl's life and now Orihime only hoped the woman would not go through another heartbreak as she had in the latest weeks.

"Don't you bring up that fox-face." She growled and Orihime started. Was everyone in the household a mind reader? Maybe they were all supernatural beings who had been caught in a deal with her ancestors to guard her family until one mission or another was fulfilled!

* * *

"Wake up! Come on, you're almost as bad as Starrk-kun!"

Ulquiorra groaned, allowing himself the unprofessional noise in light of the fact he was sure he hadn't been sleep for more then a few moments. To be awakened by a loud, annoying blonde who was supposed to be studying to be a _spy_ didn't help ether. "Yes, Gingerback-san?" He murmured, shielding his drowsy eyes from the sunlight as she bounced around his room opening windows.

"You weren't thinkin' to get out of reporting to Starrk did you? And don't call me that, it makes me sound like an old man." The pink eyed teenager placed her hands on her hips, smiling widely. "Up and at 'um. Then you can sleep."

"That doesn't make sense."

He was answered by a curse as he stood. As he pulled on a shirt, he dodged the shoe thrown at him and the command to put some pants on. Though their personalities varied, all females were the same.

"This is my room," said Ulquiorra, "I can change if I feel like it."

Lilynette growled. "Whatever! Just hurry up!"

He hated that he couldn't talk much back to the little girl. He sighed, buttoning up his shirt before running his hand through his raven-black hair. When he looked in his small mirror, emerald-green eyes stared back at him. He closed them, and then walked out of his room. He knew today he needed to give his report to Starrk, he didn't need a little girl to remind him of that fact.

He walked down the hallway, his light steps echoing off the wood. The indoor salle was just down the hall from the sleeping quarters and the Captain's rooms across from them. Evidence to the fact the man could sleep through anything, the man had his head hanging over the chair and was snoring even though a couple of someone's were going all out on each other across the hall. No one would ever have the chance to doubt his right to be there though, because as soon as Ulquiorra was in three steps he was awake, hand going for the sword at his side and eyes, while hooded, were alert and ready.

"Oh, Ciffer." He greeted, relaxing enough to yawn. "I see Lilynette got to you before you had gotten any good sleep." When Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow in question, the wavy, brunette haired man nodded to the shorts that revealed more leg then he had even seen a man show. "Where'd you get those?" He chuckled.

Ulquiorra sighed, "I seem to have offended Matsumoto and she's taken to placing such things in my clothing bins."

Starrk Coyote shook his head, grey eyes sympathetic. "I understand. Between her mischievous mind and my sister's devious delight in waking up people at all hours of the day no one can get any good rest."

"It's alright," said Ulquiorra. He looked to his own sword he held in his left hand before sighing slightly. He sat in the chair opposite of the Primera, who sighed a long sigh as well.

"Report?" he asked tiredly. He peered to the side, seeing Lilynette peek her head through the door. He gestured for his younger sister to go somewhere else while the two began their conversation. She nodded and ran down the hallway. Though she was an obnoxious girl, she greatly respected her older brother.

"Inoue-hime is doing well, besides her recent heartbreak." He glanced to the brunette who ran his hand through his thick hair. He leaned his head to the side on his sides and let a low grumble escape from his throat.

"So she finally found out?" Starrk asked, "How?"

"Kuchiki-san told her a few nights ago," he replied. He clearly remembered that night, how Orihime's face was buried into his chest, while her tears soaked his shirt. Something arose inside his chest, and he shook his head slightly.

"Tough blow, but I knew she would have to face it sometime…" Starrk unsheathed his sword and spun it between his fingers to entertain himself. He pointed it to the door, and then down to the ground.

"Any news on school?"

"Her father's debating on letting her go or not," Ulquiorra stated.

"And you?"

"I'd go with her, as ordered."

The both sat in silence before Starrk nodded. "Alright, that sounds best. Then I guess I'll see you at the wedding."

Ulquiorra nodded, standing and bowing before he walked out. The head of he guard was a great man, having saved the Lord's life when he had been a child (and thus having the sword rule instated) but there was something Ulquiorra did not understand about the system set up. Grimmjow, head of the spies, reported only to him, the guard of the princes, instead of the head of the guard. Starrk gave Grimmjow the orders, but beyond that had nothing to do with the shadier part of the job. He wasn't sure if it was to protect the information or in hopes of living without shadows of the past.

He was too tired to spend another hour on this puzzle, so he turned towards his room and made his way to the warm, comfortable bed. Even though he was quite relaxed already.

* * *

Orihime looked at her mother in shock, then at an equally stunned Rukia. The two young ladies turned to look at Rangiku, only to be even more stunned to see her nodding her head wisely. She opened one eye, her hand on her chin as she smiled. "What, girls?"

"Over three h-h-hundred, t-thousand yen?" Rukia's voice squeaked.

"Four hundred, fifty thousand, two hundred and six yen exactly." Orihime's mom said proudly, her eyes sparkling. She was delighted to plan a wedding, having feared she would never be able to because of her daughter's odd mind. "I am the only woman in you're life who can decide what should be there on your special day so I already went ahead and planned it out! All we need to do now is have the fittings and find a suitable number of you're relatives. Rangiku, of course, will be joining the Inoue family for this so you need three more at least."

Orihime looked apologetically at her cousin. Even if Rukia was marrying the man she loved, Orihime did not envy the older girl on this part. Her mother was all for the traditional, complete with the over the top flair in the ceremonies. And Rangiku even seemed to be enjoying the whole thing! "But mother, the money-"

"Your brother and father had taken care of it."

The woman's blue eyes sparkled and her light brown hair came loose of the buns she nodded her head.

Orihime sighed and started looking through fabric…this was going to be complicated…in more ways than one.

* * *

**Alright, there's chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot! :D What going to happen at the wedding, and will her father allowed her to go to school! Find out next chappy! **

**With love, **

**NightDreamers **


	5. Preparations

_Chapter 5, Preparations_

Orihime had her arms held straight out as the tailors worked on her more formal kimono, spring green of color with dark blue flowers. It was heavier than her usual ones, but it couldn't be half as bad as what Rukia was supposed to wear. The heavy shiro-miku first and then straight from that to the many layered uchikake. Plus the hair ornaments and other decorations. She felt almost bad for her, except Rukia's happiness would eclipse the uncomfortable parts. As her eyes wondered over to the frowning Rukia who was turning in front of the mirror, she sighed. She would be a beautiful bride.

"Don't look so down Hime-chan," Rangiku said in a cheery voice, the expected formal names being dropped in the presence of all females and the silent tailors. "You'll look stunning when they get done with you and you'll have men looking at you for months to come!"

Orihime smiled slightly, but her sadness was still with her. Other men weren't what she wanted, but she'd resign herself to the fact her love was now out of reach. She turned her head slightly to return the compliment to the orange-clad woman. "You'll have no shortage of distractions either Rangiku-san. Picking a pure design was a very good choice."

She giggled as Rangiku started to move but was stabbed lightly by the tailor to remind her not too. "Now you've gone and gotten me in trouble!" Rangiku joined the laughter.

The princess returned to looking in the mirror, a decided dread in her eyes now. This was only the fitting, how much worse was the ceremony going to be? What if something went wrong? What if mutant animals or aliens arrived in the middle? What if-

"Orihime stop fretting." Her mother said sharply, coming up in her pink and black kimono. "You're job is just to be pretty and aid Rukia if she forgets any of the words. That's why you will be on her right."

"What I don't understand is why we're going to be standing on Ichigo's side." Rangiku voiced doubtfully. "He's not really related to you."

Orihime's mother sighed, and Rangiku grimaced at her back. "His father asked us to be there because his sisters are out of the country for school and he doesn't have any other female relatives. It is also an omen of good luck."

Orihime smiled, but inwardly, she couldn't help but feel jealous. She knew she had to forget it, and dismiss the fact that she used to love the man her cousin was marrying. It would be hard, but it was starting to get better.

Orihime blushed when she thought of a few nights ago, when she awoke on her guardian's chest. That was the best sleep she'd had in ages, and she had to admit that she hadn't slept as well since then either. But, Ulquiorra being with her gave her a sense of comfort and security. She also had to admit, that Ichigo never made her feel quite like that.

A blush crept up her cheeks and she quickly covered them with her palms. Rangiku seemed to see, and she raised an eyebrow at the princess. Orihime smiled at her, and gestured towards the needle her tailor was holding. Rangiku nodded and smiled back at her. Something told Orihime that the head servant didn't quite believe her, but it would be alright for now. She wouldn't have to explain herself.

* * *

After the fitting, Orihime sighed comfortably; now back in a yellow, knee-length kimono with red maple-leaves designed across it. Her hair was let down with her favorite two blue clips on either side. She was humming a lullaby as she walked down the hallway, when she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. She looked up and her teddy-bear brown eyes locked with emerald-green ones.

"Hime-sama." Ulquiorra said and even though he said so in his trademark calm, she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks once again. "Come now, I received a letter from your brother and he wants me to take you somewhere."

Her eyes widened in surprise, Ulquiorra got letters from her brother? Why? What could this possible be about? She felt her hear speed up with excitement as she realized Ulquiorra was leading her to the doors leading to the outside. "Where are we going Ciffer-san?" She asked curiously as he confirmed their leaving with the two guards who opened the doors.

Ulquiorra sighed. He understood why Sora had asked him to do this and not one of the others, but leading around a helpless princess was very different from his appointed job of following her around. "He seemed to have predicted your reaction and has given me a place to take you to cheer you up."

"Oh!" Orihime exclaimed, her hands clapping together under her chin. "Sora Onii-sama is just so smart!" She looked up at her guard, smiling. "And Ciffer-san is very tolerant to do this."

She followed him quietly through the streets of the city. It was tourist season. She could tell because more people than usual were staring at her outdated clothing and the sword at Ulquiorra's side. A couple cameras flashed and she ducked her head, blushing yet again. She didn't like being the center of attention among people she did not know. Her hands were clenched tightly behind her, if they weren't they'd be shaking like leaves in the wind. She jumped at a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ulquiorra staring down at her with a slightly softer face. "It is better if you walk proudly, as you do in the house. They will think you are a cosplayer and start to ignore you because they won't recognize your supposed character."

Orihime stared at him surprised, but followed his advice as they continued on. "Ulquiorra," She started, coming to walk beside him now, a thinking look upon her face "What is a 'cosplayer?'"

He sighed and didn't answer, just holding the door open to an ice cream store. She grinned, remembering her times as a child here. Her happiness was pushed aside a bit as a female, only a year or so older then her came forward and took her hand in a firm grip. "Inoue-sama, pleased to meet you." She smiled widely, but Orihime gaze was drawn to the black, spiky hair that looked like a boy's. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa, a friend of your brother. Can I buy you anything?"

Confused, Orihime turned to look at Ulquiorra, but to her surprise, her loyal guard had disappeared. Her worry increased greatly at this but Tatsuki laughed lightly, pulling her to the counter. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Ulquiorra-san has somewhere to go and you're safe enough with me."

As though to underscore this, she glanced around with a deadly look in her eyes as she ordered chocolate for herself and strawberry and honey for the younger girl.

Orihime stared at her as they sat outside at one of the shaded tables. Tatsuki looked up and smiled, "What's with the look Orihime?"

Orihime blinked, wondering what sort of rude look she had been giving. "Oh! I was just wondering how you knew so much about me. Are you a mind-reader too?"

"Too?" Tatsuki laughed before setting her bowl of ice cream down. "No, I should have expected that. Your brother and I met a couple years back when he and your father were in Mexico and I was visiting a friend. We got to know each other pretty well and we kept in touch when we returned to Japan." She tapped her spoon on the table, her face propped up on her hand. "If you promise not to tell anyone, I can tell you a secret about your brother. I think he'd like you to know."

Orihime nodded her head violently, almost spilling her ice cream. "I promise! I won't tell anyone!"

Tatsuki laughed, scratching her head. "Ah, the servants will know in no time anyway so, well, ah, me and your brother are dating." She smiled before returning to her ice cream with a vengeance.

"Why, that's wonderful! My brother's so kind I always wondered why he never had a girlfriend!" Orihime cried; her face full of excitement. "And I already like you Tatsuki-chan so that's good!"

Tatsuki looked up at her, surprised. "Really? You're the only member of his family that knows and…Ah! Brain freeze!" -she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed softly, squeezing her eyes shut. Orihime giggled as her new friend took a deep breath.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep your secret until you're ready. This is so great!" exclaimed the princess. She dug into her strawberry and honey ice cream, smiling with contentment as the cold dessert traveled down her throat. She looked around the room, half expecting to see Ulquiorra again, but he was still nowhere to be found. She couldn't help the worry that was arising in her chest. She knew of the danger her guardian had to experience on a daily basis to protect her—and she felt that she could never really repay him for it.

"Hime-chan?"

"Just call me Orihime, Tatsuki-chan. It'll be nice to have a friend who calls me by my name on a regular basis," she said with a smile. Tatsuki returned her smile and glanced around the room again. She must've been good if Ulquiorra was willing to leave her with Tatsuki. Another gleeful smile spread across Orihime's lips and she stood, walking over to the ice cream bar. Tatsuki followed her as the princess rested her fingers on the glass.

"You want more? You haven't even finished the one you have yet!" the spiky-haired girl laughed. Orihime shook her head.

"Tatsuki-chan, what kind of ice cream do you think Ulquiorra likes?" she wasn't even sure if he liked ice cream, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? A thanks it would be!

Tatsuki's lips crooked and she glanced around the ice cream. "I would guess regular vanilla….but it I could also see green mint chocolate chip!"

"I'll take that one then! A to-go cone!" the glee that was filling her chest was practically unbearable as Tatsuki put two scoops of mint-chocolate chip ice cream in a waffle cone. She wrapped the base in a napkin and handed it to Orihime, who grinned in happily.

"This looks so good! I hope he likes it. Thanks, Tatsuki-chan!" Alright, she had Ulquiorra's present now…she just need Ulquiorra.

Tatsuki grinned at her, playing a hand on her shoulder. "He can't have gone far if I know that man." She assured as Orihime looked to the door.

"How do you know Ulquiorra-san?" The younger girl asked as she started walking to the door, she didn't want the ice cream to melt.

"Ah, that's a tale for another day." Tatsuki answered, going on high alert as the exited the store. Orihime frowned, everyone always talked about the danger but nothing ever happened. It seemed like too much of a fuss to her. Maybe it contradicted everything she'd ever been told, but she sometimes thought there was no threat, that her whole family and household were paranoid. She sighed, keeping an eye on the mint chocolate.

She squeaked as Tatsuki suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alley. Was she kidnapping her? But Ulquiorra trusted her, and she knew so much, and-

"Stay here." Tatsuki barked before pulling out a cell. "Ciffer-san, I just saw Jigura, I'm going to follow him, see if I can find who he reports to. Orihime's in the alley beside the ice cream parlor." As she spoke she pulled out a small gun and placed it at the shocked Orihime's feet. "I'm leaving my nine millimeter with her but I doubt she knows how to use it. Hurry up."

With that she put it away and smiled sadly at Orihime, "Sorry 'Hime, I've got to go." She took the ice cream out to the frozen girl's hand and put it in a tin can so it wouldn't fall over "Don't want any other mishaps."

Orihime stared after her, eyes wide as she took off down the sidewalk. She then turned her gaze to the handgun at her feet. A gun, she'd never seen one much less used one, what was she supposed to do? Why did every time she think her life was becoming normal something like this happened?

"Look, I'm sorry miss." Startled, she looked up to see a sad looking, thin man with black, kind of bluish hair and wide eyes. "I really don't want to hurt you, b-but, my family,"

Her eyes widened in fear at the glint of a knife in his hand. "N-No, I'm sure we can talk this out." She whispered, picking up the gun in shaking hands and holding it, barrel pointed at him, but trembling.

"I, I'm really s-sorry." He stuttered, moving forward in a hesitating manner.

She closed her eyes try to find the trigger as she bit her lip. She didn't want to shoot him though he seemed like a nice man who was just trying to care for his family. He even had the air of a doctor around him. Something touched her and she screamed, dropping the gun.

"Hime-sama, please, calm yourself." A familiar, bored tone said. She opened her eyes to see that it had been a part of Ulquiorra's uniform that had brushed her leg, and that he had his sword pointed at the throat of the would-be thief.

* * *

**Ope, Cliffy! ^-^ Yay! Hime-chan has a new friend~ and she works at an ice cream shop, how cool is that? Free ice cream! :3 The first essence of danger Orihime had ever faced—how will she react to this? And what will Ulquiorra do to protect her? Find out next chappy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It gives us more inspiration to get the next chappy out faster :D **

**Review! We love to hear what you think! **

**~NightDreamers**

—**Aoi&Willow **


	6. A Melody that Calms the Day

_Chapter 6, A Melody that Calms the Day_

Orihime watched as the man stared up at Ulquiorra, his bangs not hiding the wide blue eyes filled with fear. Her hand shot out to her guardian's arm that was holding the sword. He may have been a thief and maybe he did try to steal from her…but he was just trying to care for his family!

"U-Ulquiorra-san! Don't hurt him, he didn't mean it!" she exclaimed, looking into his emerald-green eyes. His gaze didn't leave the thief, even as he spoke to her.

"Please step back, Hime-sama."

"But Ulquiorra-san!"

"Orihime." He said coldly.

She ignored him, moving around him and his weapon to kneel by the short man. "I'm Orihime Inoue." She smiled shyly at the man as she took off three of her jeweled bracelets. "These are real gems; they should fetch a good price somewhere." She helped him up, slightly surprised by his awed looks. "I wish for happiness and health for you and your family."

He stared at her before bowing, "Thank you." He murmured, voice shaking. The Yamada family thanks you." He then ran off, leaving her to stare sadly after him. To think such fates existed. Orihime then turned to Ulquiorra, a determined look on her face to see his most likely disapproving expression. Instead, only monotonous boredom and maybe a small physical show of concern for her was there. And the last must be her imagination.

"I will have to talk to Sarugaki about you learning how to shoot, and hope that Arisawa was right about Jigura." He said before sheathing his sword with a slight hiss and turning to the entrance of the dead end. "Come, Hime-sama."

Orihime nodded, and followed her guardian. When they reached outside the street, she looked down to her hand where the mint ice cream still was, only the tiniest bit melted. She smiled, and moved in front of Ulquiorra who had his hands no stuffed in his white uniform pants. He stopped, looking at her strangely. She held up the ice cream cone with a giggle.

"Here's a present for you! Mint ice cream! I wasn't sure if you liked ice cream," she began her rant as Ulquiorra's eyes widened in a small display of emotion, "Tatsuki said that if you did like ice cream it'd be vanilla, but she also said that she could see you liking mint-chocolate-chip. So, thinking that I didn't want to get you anything plane, I got you this kind! But I still wasn't sure if you liked ice cream, so when Tatsuki and I went to look for you, I was having doubts and I sort of wanted to go back and exchange the ice cream cone, but then Tatsuki-chan got all weird and pulled me into an alley and then handed a gun to me and I—"

She stopped talking abruptly as he took it from her hand and licked it, not looking at her. "Thank you, but it was not needed." He replied before walking around her. She looked at his back, smiling slightly before her face fell. Her father and mother were going to have fits and Ulquiorra was going to be blamed.

Unless she could think up a way to avoid talking about the missing jewelry.

* * *

"And then he disappeared but there was this woman named Tatsuki," Orihime was in the middle of explaining the up points of her day to Rukia when Rangiku's hand grabbed her waving arm.

She looked up at the housekeeper and smiled nervously, "Yes, Rangiku-san?"

"You're missing some bracelets." She accused; a small smile on her lips.

Orihime put on a terrible act of being surprised. "I must have lost them sometime on the walk!" She cried, looking between the two grinning females. "I, you don't believe me huh?"

Rukia shook her head, laughing. "I won't ask and I won't tell your parents."

"Me neither."

"Thank you." Orihime said quietly, silently promising not to be angry at Rukia for marrying Ichigo anymore. "You two are amazing friends."

Rangiku smirked, standing from the table that held the dinner. "So's Ciffer-san eh?" She snickered at the stricken look on the girl's face. "I'm off to the kitchens now, be wise little princess."

"It's not like that!" Orihime called after her, being drowned out by the helpless giggles of her cousin. "You're not helping." She laughed.

"Oh, but Orihime you're so adorable," Rukia said with her hand over her mouth. Orihime looked at her confused, not quite sure what she meant. She wasn't going to ask, because she didn't want to bring anything else about the day up. The last thing she wanted was for Ulquiorra to get in trouble. She smiled when she thought of him enjoying the ice cream. How often did he get treats such as that? And since he liked sweets—maybe she could convince Rangiku to teach her how to make cookies! Or dango! She herself loved sweet dango. Especially with Italian guacamole!

"What are you thinking about? I can tell you're hatching some sort of plan."

Her eyes widened at her cousin. She knew her so well…

"So, how are you and Kurosaki-kun?" she asked. It was starting to get easier talking about it. Her heart didn't hurt nearly as much as it did a while ago. And when Rukia's lips curled into a smile and her eyes lit up, she found it hard to be sad at all.

"Just great! He's so sweet, Ori." Her cheeks flushed and Orihime giggled.

"Now who's the adorable one?"

Rukia frowned at her but then shook her head, "I deserved that." She smiled, a look that showed she herself was planning something. "We should go buy our uniforms after the wedding tomorrow! I'm so happy you can come! Ichigo says all his friends are waiting to meet his 'girlfriend' and her cousin."

Orihime nodded, the excitement catching. "That would be great! And I could even talk Rangiku into letting us make out own lunches!" She stopped talking at the thoughtful look on Rukia's face. "What?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you and Ulquiorra have thought up a cover story for him?"

Orihime blinked, "What?"

Rukia shook her head, "You can't just go around telling people he's your guard."

"I can't?"

"No. And besides that, there are a lot of rude boys who will try to take advantage of you. Some girls too. You'll need to have a reason for him being so protective."

"There are? I will?" Orihime looked at the guard beside the door, over-whelmed by this rush of knowledge. "But, what?"

Rukia smiled to herself before patting her cousin's hand. "I'm sure it'll work itself out."

Orihime nodded slowly before standing up. She had Koto lessons with Ukitake-sensei today. Even with her starting school, she wouldn't give up Koto. She loved it too much. So she made her way towards the garden and right by the pond sat her sensei, his white hair tied in a low ponytail, though he was not old. Rukia had followed her, seemingly having nothing else to do—though unnoticed by the princess. She smiled at her sensei who smiled back as she knelt to the ground in front of her stringed instrument. She leaned forward and began to do her warm-ups, plucking each string to make sure it was in tune—her kimono's sleeves falling over her knuckles.

"I heard the good news," said Ukitake-sensei, "You'll be attending school. That's great."

Orihime nodded, still smiling and twisting the ends to tune the sixth string. "I'm happy I get to go to a public school, though a bit nervous." For some reason, she found herself able to confide in her sensei. He was a calm, kind man who never judged her for anything.

"Well, it will be different. But Ulquiorra will be with you, correct?"

Rukia looked from the pole she was standing behind to the pole on the other side, where Ulquiorra was leaning with his eyes closed. She smiled and slowly tiptoed away to see if Rangiku needed any help in the kitchen.

"Yes." She felt a blush creep up her cheeks for an unknown reason. "Which makes me happy."

Jushiro smiled at the princess who had closed her eyes to begin playing her song. The beautiful melody of the Koto rang throughout the air, and into the ears of all near. Even throughout the house, servants had to stop and listen—even if it were for only a mere second. The pond rippled with the cool breeze as the Butterfly Koi fish swirled under the lotus flowers, and Orihime continued to pluck at the strings, oblivious to the world around her.

She had true talent and it warmed Jushiro's heart to hear her play. Students like her were rare; children who actually wanted to learn such styles of music were even rarer. He had been lucky to get a job with this family, as had many of the other workers. If it hadn't been for the Inoue's most of them would be out of job and out of home. And he had many doubts about Orihime's knowledge of this.

As he corrected her hand placement the smallest bit, his eyes met those of the silent guard. He nodded politely to him and Ulquiorra turned away, walking down the hallways echoing with the sound of the koto.

This was one of the odd moments during the day when he did not have to be in Orihime's area. He made his way to the kitchen to grab two spring rolls before heading to the area put aside for the children's learning of weapons. He ate quietly as he watched the short, blond woman deliver a sharp blow and insult to the young Kurosaki boy. When she sent him to rinse off and looked up, she sneered at him with her snaggle-tooth mouth. "What do you want, Ciffer?" Hiyori Sarugaki growled at him.

He sighed, moving forward into the practice circle. For reasons beyond him, she did not see any reason to be civil to him. Then again, she was rarely civil to anyone, even her fellow Vizards. "It's about Inoue-hime."

She gave a look of disgust, "That useless doll of a child? She has no talent in weapons. She can barely even hold a sword."

"I do not want you to teach her sword." He said calmly. "I want you to tutor her in how to use a gun."

The blonde stopped, eyes slightly widening and then she laughed. "HA! You want _me _to teach that little girl how to use a _gun,_ of all things!" she continued to laugh until she looked up to Ulquiorra, whose gaze had become stern, strict, and almost angry. He wasn't in the mood for this girl's rubbish. She was the weapons teacher and she would teach the princess.

"If I'm correct, Sarugaki. I have a higher position than you do. Therefore you have to listen to me. You will teach Orihime how to protect herself with the use of a handgun. Two days from now, after the wedding."

Hiyori glared but could not protest. Ulquiorra stuffed his hands in his white pockets before heading back down the hall. He passed Orihime again, who was still playing the Koto. He stopped for a moment, not able to see her actually carry and/or use a gun. Something that violent didn't befit the princess.

She looked up for a moment and smiled at him, a kind and gentle look. He met her eyes for a second and she blushed, hurriedly turning to fix her mistake in the song. He blinked, slightly taken aback, before shaking his head. She was just showing him the grace and nature that she displayed to everyone. He also had a more important duty to attend to, reporting to Starrk to receive the orders for the following day's wedding.

As he walked away, he was followed by the light tones of the koto that matched the princess so well.

* * *

**Hm, wedding in the next chapter! *throws rice* Anyway, we hope you liked this chapter! Will Orihime's promise to be happy last through the ceremony? Will it go according to plan? Will there be mutant animals? We can honestly say no to the last.**

**Please review, reviews make us work fast! Usually.**

**~NightDreamers**


	7. Of Rice and Wedding

Chapter 7

Orihime smiled softly at Rukia as she said the words she was appointed to. She knew the ceremony would look to weird to someone who had only seen Western style weddings, but she thought it made a very clear point, two families becoming one. She was lined up with her mother, Rangiku, and Ichigo's father in front of Rukia, who was facing them. Standing at her back was Ichigo, facing Byakuya-san, Rukia's grandfather, Orihime's own father, and Rukia's aunt.

The princess had not been the only one surprised to see Sena Kuchiki, the widow of Koga Kuchiki who had not made an appearance at any event since the death of her husband. Her mother had told her not to stare but it was hard not to, it was a rare sight and it was a shame such beauty should be hidden away from the world. Orihime pulled her mind back to the ceremony at which the bride and groom had turned to kiss.

"Orihime, you and Rangiku go help Rukia change." Her mother whispered into her ear before moving to go with the rest of the group to the inner garden where the more Western reception would be held.

"Come on you two." Rangiku said cheerily, steering them towards the back room behind the long hall. "We've got to get Rukia into that Uchikake."

Rukia couldn't even bring a frown up at the mention of the cumbersome garment; she was too thrilled at being married to the one she loved to be worried about the small details. Orihime couldn't help but let the happiness infect her as Ulquiorra stopped following them at the door. "Well, how does it feel to be Kurosaki-chan?"

Rukia's cheeks turned a bright red. "Ah….it feels great." She smiled. Orihime returned it and Rukia continued as they stepped inside the room to change. "Though, we still have to get through the party…." Rukia wasn't too big a fan of parties, so Orihime gave her a pat on her shoulder as Rangiku pulled Rukia onto the dressing stand. She dressed her into the purple and red Uchikake. The fabric was thick and reached the floor. Orihime would be the one to do her hair and make-up. Her mother had pointedly made her practice until it was perfect.

"There's no need to worry about the party, Rukia-chan!" exclaimed Rangiku with big grin playing across her lips. She helped Rukia down and onto the chair where Orihime could do her makeup. The princess painted her lips red and the lines of her eyes black, curling the ink on the corners of her eyes. When she was finished, she checked it over one more time before letting the bride look at herself. Rukia giggled and hugged Orihime, who stumbled back.

"Thanks for helping make this day great, Ori-chan," Rukia whispered while Rangiku was busy putting away the needles. Orihime felt a small pang in her chest but it soon faded when she hugged her cousin back, careful not to mess up her Uchikake.

"As long as you're happy, Rukia-chan," she replied. Rukia smiled and pulled away, taking a deep breath before gesturing towards the door.

"Shall we go, then?" she asked. Orihime nodded and followed her and Rangiku. She stopped once she was out the door, turning to Rukia and Rangiku.

"I'll leave you here," Orihime said. She needed to go see her parents after she was finished helping her cousin. Rukia nodded understandingly as did Rangiku before they walked out to where Ichigo would be so they could enter the two could enter the party together. Orihime could only imagine the happiness Rukia would feel when she saw her husband. She smiled and waved before turning back around, where her guardian Ulquiorra was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he wore his regular white uniform—white hakamas with a long fabric black belt with his green silk-hilted sword sat. His white shirt long-sleeved shirt with black hems fell back to his knees in the back. It was the design of the guards here, and Orihime had always wanted to add some color.

"Hime-sama," he said. She immediately woke from her trance and scratched her head with a small, nervous laugh. "Your mother and father are waiting for you."

Orihime nodded, letting the slightest hint of dread appear on her face. Even though he had been appointed by her parents, she had the feeling Ulquiorra wouldn't tell her all the things she did. He hadn't so far, and she hoped he wouldn't for a long time. "Let's go."

* * *

His job had been, predictably, to guard the princess and the bride until the point Lady Kuchiki became Lady Kurosaki. While he followed at a distance behind Orihime, his eyes roamed the garden. His gaze met a petite Chinese woman's, Soi Fon, guard of the Kuchiki's and a bald man, Ikkaku Madarame, one of the two guards for the Kurosaki's, his partner was with the younger girls where ever they may be. The silent message that passed between them wouldn't be noticed by anyone except the people they informed and the other guards.

Every one of the guards had gone on high alert after they had been told the Lady Sena would be in attendance. While there was no proof that she had known about her husband's attack on Orihime's grandfather's life and the whole order of the families, but one could never be too careful. She was the reason many of these woman warned their children of marrying outside the system. He could only hope, as he watched the tender princess talking to her parents, that that girl would not have to suffer anything like it.

"Mother, you needed me?"

Her mother, Sakura Inoue smiled. "Oh yes, Orihime-chan. Sit with me." They both sat while her father stood, still talking to Sosuke Aizen. She still didn't feel quite comfortable with the man, but she felt a little safer when her father was around. Suddenly, as soon as the sun began to set, Rukia and Ichigo were announced and everyone clapped. The two of them wearing the same color of attire. Orihime smiled and looked to Sakura, who then looked back to her daughter.

"Ori-chan, one day that will be you," she said dreamily. Orihime's cheeks turned pink as a rose then, but she did not turn away.

"Oh yes." She knew her mother was looking forward to grandchildren to call her own. Orihime knew she wasn't ready for that sort of commitment, especially after her recent heartbreak…she shook her head. That didn't matter now.

"Are you interested in anyone?" her mother sounded hopeful. Orihime shook her head slowly but stopped midway. For a reason she couldn't fathom, her eyes flickered to Ulquiorra, who was leaning against a pole in the garden not but five feet away from her. She quickly turned her gaze back to her mother, who didn't appear to have noticed.

"Um, I'm not sure mother." She answered honestly. She wasn't sure anymore. She saw her mother's face fall and her father and Aizen's attentions sharpened on them. She bit her lip, suddenly afraid she had said something wrong. "It's not that I'm not attracted to anyone, but—"

"Orihime, daughter, you're not…?" Her mother faltered as though longing for a way to word it.

"Oh no mother! Some girls are really pretty but, I'm not like Soi Fon-san," she giggled nervously. "I just haven't met anyone I've felt attracted to that way. Well, not now." She folded her hands in her lap and looked at her mother from under her eyelashes. For some reason, the woman looked distressed.

"Orihime, you know we only want your happiness," her father stepped in, "But you cannot wait too long and—"

Aizen slipped into the conversation easily. "Orihime-sama," he started; voice smooth and sending shivers down her back. His glasses glinted slightly and she tried not to cringe. "What your parents are trying to tell you is if you do not chose, they will select some men for you to test. Then, if it comes to it, arranged marriage."

Orihime stared at him wither her doe brown eye frozen in shock. That was when Ulquiorra walked up casually. "Excuse me, I know it's not my place to speak, but this is a wedding for the Kurosaki's, not for Hime-sama, correct? And it also appears Starrk would like to speak to you as well." He nodded to the man who waved lazily but had a hard look in his eyes. All three adults excused themselves and walked over to him. Orihime turned to thank her guard, but he was gone like he'd never been there.

She sighed softly before turning to see Rukia and Ichigo holding hands while the others drank sake. She wasn't particularly fond of alcohol. Her father had made her try it once, and she ended up drinking a whole glass of mint water to rid the taste from her mouth. Orihime sighed and rested her chin on her hands, her spring-green kimono hanging down at her feet, making it harder for her to walk. She enjoyed wearing the knee-length kimono's a lot more.

Soon she would start her first day of school with Rukia, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra. Ichigo was already going to Karakura High School, so he would be the one showing them around, also, Rukia would be going as "Rukia Kuchiki" instead of "Kurosaki," seeing as regular teenagers would think it strange to be married.

Regular teenagers…

"Hime-sama~! Come dance!" exclaimed Rangiku. Before time Orihime had time to register what the woman said she was being pulled out of the chair and into the crowd of their new family members. Rangiku and Yoruichi were practically the life of the party as they pulled up people to dance. Orihime giggled once before giving in and dancing with them, earning a drunken laugh from the head servant. "She needs a partner!" She called out cheerfully, her own arm wrapped around a red haired man, Renji Abarai.

Orihime blushed; there was no shortage on offers. In the end, she closed her eyes and threw out her hand; she slowly cracked her eyes as a tender hand took hers. She opened her eyes and squealed, making a few people wince but she jumped forward into the open arms of her brown haired brother. "Sora!" She cried, catching Rukia's eye and conveying all her thankfulness to her. Rukia only smiled and turned back to Ichigo.

"Now, now, imouto-chan." Sora laughed, holding her at arms-length. "I haven't seen you in a while." His grey eyes held kindness as he looked her over. "You're doing well. Now, shall we dance?"

With tears on the verge of spilling, Orihime nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't begin to find a word to speak. She smiled and leaned closed her eyes as her brother held her close. Her heart was still racing as they danced to koto being played by her sensei, Jushiro Ukitake was playing. It sounded beautiful. She closed her honey colored eyes and danced with her older brother. She had no idea why he was here, but she wasn't going to ask questions. And they'd catch up after the wedding ceremony…if she didn't fall asleep first. She wouldn't! What if he left again during the night and only came for the time being? But then he didn't make it to the regular ceremony…

"Ori-chan, you're trembling," Sora warmly said in her ear. She giggled and smiled up at her brother.

"I've missed you so much! You've been gone and it's been…a little…"

"I'm sorry, Imouto-chan, but let's enjoy now, hm?" he asked. She nodded quickly and it seemed her night was getting a little better.

Ulquiorra stood off to the side, watching the princess dance with her older brother. He knew about this, and had known about this for a long time but was ordered not to tell the princess under any circumstances. It was Rukia's little call back to the old tradition of giving gifts to the guests.

He turned to Lilynette who had come up beside him, her eyes narrowed. "Nnoitra was captured for a short time and Hiyori-san and Starrk-san were able to obtain some information but he escaped soon after. Starrk's calling a meeting of the higher ups."

Ulquiorra nodded, noticing now the guards slowly disappearing one by one, they were clearly to trust the protection to the guests, most of who could fight. And those who couldn't, well, they would have to learn fast. He followed her, sliding out quietly. He thought of Orihime for a quick second, but decided she would be fine—especially with Sora.

When all of the guards made it to the meeting hall, including Ulquiorra, Starrk stood at front and center along with the leaders of the Inoue Family, Migume and Sakura Inoue, and Sosuke Aizen stood off to the side. The Primera's lazy hand was laid on the hilt of his sword. He looked around, making eye contact with the rest of the guards before sighing loudly.

"As you may or may not know, Nnoitra Jiruga was caught earlier today and was questioned, but escaped soon after," he stated. Everyone's immediately stiffened, lifting their heads that were slightly bowed in respect for the rarely seen Inoue's. He nodded, his own eyes narrowed. "This is in no way to be blamed on those who were guarding him. They're with Unohana at the moment. As for the information, it's only an extension on what we already know."

He nodded to Arisawa to come forward. As well as being an accomplished fighter, Tatsuki Arisawa was in charge of obtaining facts from enemy spies, by whatever means. She stood confidently, even if she gave off an aura of being annoyed. "He let on more than he knew just because he was boasting. There is indeed a traitor among our ranks, and from what could be understood, and old and respected man with power." She rarely mixed up her pronouns, so they could be certain at least of the gender. "Besides that, he revealed no other plans for anything. And we can only assume the person he was hired by was someone in power themselves, because he had weapons comparable to those of our best guards."

Ulquiorra, with his hands in his pockets, soaked in this information. If there was a traitor among them, it was his duty to protect the princess. He let his eyes flit back to the party where she, Rangiku, Yoruichi, and her brother, along with the bride and groom would be dancing merrily with all of the other. After the meeting was over, all of the guards dispersed and made their way back to the wedding party. When Starrk's eyes flitted to Ulquiorra's, he knew the Primera wanted to speak with him.

"Ulquiorra-san," he started, "Make sure to keep an eye on the princess. I hope whatever's going on wont concern her, but we can never be too careful."

He nodded before quickly returning to the party without making a scene. Or so he thought.

"Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime called out, coming over with eyes filled with happiness. "Well, you look so, bored." She laughed a little. "Would you like to dance? Think of it as my early birthday present!" She begged, turning to stick her tongue out at the madly laughing Rangiku and Yoruichi. "I'm trying to be nice!"

She turned back to him, now with a blush on her face. "If you don't dance with me it'll look bad on both of us and now I'm really sorry I asked!" She covered her eyes in embarrassment but peeked out from between her fingers.

Ulquiorra cast a glance to Sora, asking tacitly for permission. The only response he received was Sora saying some to Yoruichi, who in turn spread the same word, before he took Tatsuki's hand and escorted her to the dancing area. He was quickly followed by Yoruichi and Kisuke, Rukia and Orihime, and Rangiku with a befuddled Renji in toe.

"Hime-sama," he said lowly. She nodded and she pulled him in the crowd, where he rested his hand softly on her waist and the other slightly grasping her hand. As the koto strings were plucked, they moved together, and Orihime's cheeks remained that rosy pink the entire time. Ulquiorra did notice of course, but he thought it because of the kimono she was wearing—too warm.

Orihime's mind was racing. She couldn't believe she was made her guard dance with her! Oh, he probably hated her now—he probably hates dancing! _Now Ulquiorra-san will hate me, I shouldn't have even asked him, I should have left him alone so he didn't have to do this! I'm so foolish, just because it's my birthday in two days doesn't mean I have the right to do something like this!_

She turned her eyes onto her feet as she attempted the Western dance. "My dancing is not that poor, is it?" Ulquiorra asked quietly.

"Wha-What! No. it's better than mine. Much better than mine. I've never even danced before!" She babbled, not noticing his eyes going over her shoulder and growing a bit cold.

Orihime stumbled as Ulquiorra suddenly pulled away and inclined his head to the person behind her. She turned, shivering slightly. "Orihime-sama," Aizen said warmly, his hand out-held, "It would be my pleasure to dance with you."

* * *

**Sora! So the wedding went as planned, good! Now, how will her birthday go? What does Aizen have to say? And when will she be totally over Ichigo-san? School starts soon, as well! Her and Ulquiorra have busy times coming up, we hope to see you next chapter~**

**Please review! We really love hearing what you guys have to say! :D**

**~NightDreamers**

**-Aoi&Willow**


	8. Her Special Day

Her head was pillowed on her arms at the end of the bed, her hair loose from any constrains as she looked up at the ceiling of her room. Orihime had opted for some more modern sleeping wear as the weather was steadily getting colder. It had been around five days since the wedding and the rest of her family had departed, leaving only her and Aizen as the highest ranking people in the house. Cold, prickling fingertips went down her back at the slightest hint of that man, and here in private she didn't have to hide it.

The elder man was good at dancing, but he didn't have any spirit in it, even less than Ulquiorra. She had not dared to look in his eyes though custom dictated it. She was afraid if she did he would see the fear in them. Unable to place her finger on the problem though, she had had to muffle a sigh of relief after the dance was done. Orihime wondered vaguely if she had somehow presented an offense when she fled his side when he opened his mouth to say something.

Something she had learned was that she could not turn back time and not remove the traces of what she had already done, so it was no use in dwelling in the past as she was keen too. Orihime was lonely now though, because everyone seemed busy. She looked at the flower designed clock on the wall and sighed, it was only six. She was thankful for the rapping on the door a she sat up, "Yes, come in Ulquiorra?" She called, pulling her hair back from her shoulders.

"It is not me who wishes to see you." He replied, certain coldness to his voice that had her fearing it was Aizen come to talk to her, but when she turned it was someone she had never seen before.

"Um…hello," said Orihime, looking down to the short woman, her chocolate brown hair in a bun while a cloth cap held it together while her brown eyes looked up shyly. The girl bowed politely before standing.

"Hime-sama, I'm Momo Hinamori, It's nice to meet you," she said with a small smile spread across her lips. "I'm an acquaintance of Aizen-sama and also a student at Karakura High School." At the mention of Aizen's name, Orihime's eyes widened a bit, but the fact that she attended the High School she'd soon be attending lowered some of her worries. She stepped out of room with a kind smile.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you, Hinamori-san." She glanced behind the girl to where Ulquiorra was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and looking as if he wasn't listening to the conversation at all, though Orihime knew that would probably not be the case.

"Aizen-sama wanted me to meet you, that way you had one more friend. He said the more people you know the easier the transition would be going from homeschool to a regular high school." Her voice was sweet and warm, but Orihime couldn't help but wonder why Aizen was being so kind…even though he had always been "kind" to the Inoue family…the princess brushed the thought to the side for now.

"How kind of Aizen-san to do that," she said quietly. "Hinamori-san, would you like some tea?"

The girl who looked only a little older than Orihime hesitated a moment before a warm smile spread across her lips. "Sure, that'd be nice, Hime-sama."

Orihime walked up to Ulquiorra and held her hands under her chin, putting on one of her best puppy dog faces, "Ulquiorra-kun, will you please go fetch me and Hinamori-san here some of the tea Rangiku-chan has stewing around the kitchens?" She smiled widely as he looked down at her, certain she saw a small twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Is there a particular kind Hime-sama would like?" He asked, already heading to the door.

Shaking her head, the girl returned to face Hinamori who had taken a set on the chair and was giving her a curious look. "You have a question?" Orihime tilted her head, quite excited to have someone who went to the school she would be going to come to visit her.

"Does he always refer to you as Hime?"

Taken aback, Orihime nodded, "Yes, I think it's because he wants to stay respectful, and calling my Orihime would be rude in his eyes." She was at a loss for why Momo had started giggling. "Well, can I ask you some questions?"

"About the school?"

"Yup! What kind of classes do they have there? Who are some of the people in your class? Are the teachers nice? Do you actually stay in one room and the teachers magically warp in when a huge gong rings?"

Hinamori's eyes widened at the last question and when Orihime's expression didn't change from curiousness, she laughed and scratched her head. "No, no. They come in through a door like everyone else. Um, well we have a lot of classes—mathematics, history, Japanese, cultural science, music—"

Orihime listened intently, excited about what was to come. She would get to interact with people! She'd make more friends and maybe even go to parties! Or something…

Instead of Ulquiorra coming back to the room with tea, it was Rangiku carrying a tray and a wide smile. Orihime smiled at her good friend, also the head of the servants here at the Inoue household, and took a cup off the tray.

"So this is the person Aizen-sama sent?" her bright blue eyes turned to Hinamori who nodded with a nervous smile.

"Yes, that's me."

"Rangiku-san," said Orihime as she took a sip of tea. "What's for dinner tonight? I'm hungry." Her stomach growled and she held her stomach with a small laugh. Rangiku's eyes widened and she scratched her head, throwing her head back to laugh.

"Oh, dinner? Right, we're working on it now, Hime-sama." She was careful to use the respectful suffix in front of other people, but before Orihime could ask any more, she stood and bolted towards the door. "Enjoy the tea, Hime-sama!"

Rangiku smiled and turned back to Orihime, her eyes sparkling.

Orihime frowned a little before turning back to a disappointed looking Hinamori, "See, Ulquiorra's not the only one Hinamori-san. Can I call you Momo; it would be quicker in conversations. I'd also like to call you a friend!"

"Already?" Momo blinked when the princess nodded. "I guess, I'd like that Orihime." She said shyly before taking a sip of tea. "What else do you want to know?"

Tapping her chin, Orihime frowned with thought, "What do you eat?"

Such odd questions. Momo laughed to herself as she tried to explain the concept of buying or bringing lunch to the school to the overly-kind girl before proceeding to where they ate and with whom she usually ate with. "Well, um, there's Chizuru, Ryo, Tatsuki." She smiled at the exclamation of recognition the younger female gave. "Also Renji, Ichigo, and Izuru."

Orihime picked up on the undertones and smiled widely, "You sound like Rukia when she used to talk about Ichigo when you say that man's name." She poked Momo, already at ease with the girl even though she was a friend of Aizen's.

"Oh! No, I don't like Izuru like that. He's just an old friend." Momo hastily denied, eyes wide. "I prefer someone older actually."

"Oh, older, huh? That can be dangerous!"

Momo shrugged her shoulders, her cheeks turning red. "A-anyway, Orihime—it is alright if I call you that, right?"

Orihime nodded. "I'd prefer that, actually!" Before either of them knew it, they were talking away, giggling at times and sometimes losing themselves in laughter—and Orihime felt something she hadn't felt in a long time—like she was close to someone outside of the household. Actually, she was pretty sure that this was the first time she'd felt this way—besides with Ichigo. But that was a different sort of feeling.

Ulquiorra walked down the hallway towards Orihime's room, hands tucked neatly into his white pants, he could hear the princess and her guest's joyous laughter all the way down the hallway. He nodded, it was good for her to find out how the real world was if she was going to be there for many hours for a time. Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see the girls on the floor, looking over the pictures Orihime had drawn or painted.

She looked up and smiled, "Hello Ulquiorra-kun! I was wondering, do you think I'd be allowed to join the wrestling team?"

Any answer he would have made was cut off by Momo covering her mouth after giving a shrill cry of laughter, "Orihime! I thought you were joking about that!"

"Why would I joke about it? It would be fun! I bet I could beat them all!"

Her face fell as Ulquiorra calmly replied, "I do not believe your father, mother, or brother would approve of that. They would not want you risking harm when you are the only daughter of the Inoue family."

"I'm not getting married off." She said stubbornly, that being the only reason she could come up with for them thinking that way. She had started thinking of the other clubs she could join then, so she missed his slightly narrowed eyes before she turned back to him, "Did you need us for something?"

He nodded brusquely, "It's seven in the evening and Rangiku would like me to ask if Hinamori-san is staying."

The girl in question shook her head, standing quickly. "No, sorry, I should have actually left sooner." Blushing, she excused herself and then hurried out, but not before stopping at the door and smiling, "See you at school Orihime."

Orihime smiled widely as , looking at Ulquiorra, "Is it dinner time then?"

He nodded and turned back towards the door, watching as Hinamori left for the exit. He crooked an eyebrow, wondering if Aizen really did have the princess's well-being in high regard. When Orihime tapped him lightly on the shoulder he turned his head back.

"What is it, Hime-sama?"

Orihime smiled nervously. "Dinner?"

Ulquiorra's expression remained the same as he nodded. He walked out of the room and let the princess towards the dining hall. She played with the ends of her long, orange hair as they walked, and part of him wondered what exactly she was thinking about. Even though it wasn't his business, he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Is there something wrong?"

Orihime's gaze shot up and she shook head. "No…no nothing…."

He turned his head back towards the front and continued. "You're not very good at hiding things, Hime-sama."

Orihime looked down to the ground, her bangs shading her eyes. "Am I? Well…" usually, people wouldn't notice things like that—they would play it off as her being tired or exhausted from the day's events. But Ulquiorra, her personal guard, always seemed to know when something was wrong, or she wasn't feeling well. "I'm just…it's okay to be a little nervous, right? For school?"

She felt his gaze on the top of her head but he seemed to decide to let it drop because he did not pursue the topic. Instead, a small package was forced into her hands. Looking up confused, she was startled to see him looking away. "This was outside your door when I came to fetch you, I belief it was meant for you." Orihime returned her attention to the poorly wrapped present and smiled, she had nearly forgotten it was her birthday, she wondered what kind soul had remembered.

Quickly opening it, she clapped a hand to her mouth. It was a rather plain bracelet, but the light shone off its pure silver band and the chain clasp was cool to the touch. She even had a sneaking suspicion of whom it was, but she didn't want to embarrass him, he might see it as his duty to remember such details, but it was still kind of him. So, Orihime smiled up at her guard, "If you do find out who it was from, please tell them thank you and I won't take it off except to show or when I'm doing something that might lead to me losing it."

"I will try and convey this to them Hime-sama." He replied in his classic cold tone, but the princess ignored that and skipped ahead, feeling happier than she had in days. "Hime-sama, Rangiku requests you eat in the kitchen tonight, Aizen is having a meeting in the dining room."

The night was getting better and better! She would not have to eat with the man she….very much disliked, and she would maybe be allowed to help in the kitchen when she was finished eating!

She continued to follow Ulquiorra to the kitchen, noticing how quiet it was. Usually she would hear the sounds of clattering pans or something like that, but this time there was absolute silence. She watched Ulquiorra walk in front of her with his hands tucked neatly into his pockets. He didn't seem worried or on guard, so she assumed everything was fine.

Ulquiorra opened the door to the kitchen and she was surprised to see it totally dark. But before she had time to think about it, the lights flipped on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIME-SAMA!"

Orihime jumped a bit and gazed wide-eyed at all the servants and guards of the Inoue Household. They were all smiling cheesily, minus some of the guards like Starrk—the kitchen was decorated with streamers and balloons, wishing her happy seventeenth birthday in every which direction.

"You guys…" she found herself tearing up, her heart was so full of happiness. "You...did this all for me?"

It was Rangiku who replied, her grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's. "Of course! Why _wouldn't _we?"

The teenager threw her arms around the housekeeper's neck and hugged her tightly before backing up to look around at all of the group. "Thank you all so much!" She said quietly, but with heartfelt thankfulness. There wasn't a single way that night could become better, not even if her brother showed up. She didn't resist as she was pulled to the side by Starrk, instead giving him a tight hug as well.

"Don't cry now." He said in a lazy voice, pulling her chin up. "Smile okay, child. Here." He put a box into her hands and then drifted off to talk Lilynette down from eating before everyone else it appeared.

Not the least put out by his odd behavior, she looked down at the box. If she opened it now, she would have all the other gifts foisted on her and she was really hungry, but something told her it was important. She decided to tuck it under her arm and open it halfway through the meal. At least then she would get half a dinner before it was removed from her sight.

Seemingly called up by the very thought of food, Yuzu Kurosaki, a short girl with caramel colored hair, appeared at her side. The little sister of Ichigo had stayed at the house as an apprentice to Rangiku after the wedding and was happy to help her brother's friend to the meal she had helped create. "I'll try not to let anyone disturb you until you're good and ready." She said sweetly before moving away to be replaced by Ulquiorra, Orihime's ever present shadow. The image that called up made her giggle.

"Thanks, Kurosaki-chan," she turned to the present and pulled it out from under her shoulder a moment later. She pulled the ribbon off and then quietly peeled open the wrapping paper, glad that everyone had gone into their own conversations. All besides Starrk and Ulquiorra, who were watching her every move. She lifted a brow before she tore away the last piece of paper—a metal box? It was about the size of a hand and a half, she shook her head continued to open the box curiously—when she opened it, a shriek almost escaped her lips.

A…a _gun? _

**Our apologizes for not updating in forever! We both had our last weeks of school and everyone was running around like chickens without heads. We hope this makes up for half of it, and maybe this was a little cliffy?**

**~NightDreamers**


	9. Surprise, Surprise

**The Woven Princess**

**Chapter Nine**

Orihime looked around with wide eyes, the gun wobbling in her hands as she searched for Starrk—she was going to _demand_ an explanation as to why he gave her _this_ as a present. Her orange hair whirled around her as she stood, her hands shaking from the sudden nervousness. It couldn't be loaded, could it? No, that would be stupid, what if it went off? But…

She jumped at a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned to Ulquiorra, the gun pushed out towards him. "T-this must be for you! S-Starrk-san handed it to me and I think I'm mean to give it to y-you—!" she stuttered to a stop as he folded her fingers around the object.

"In light of recent events we believed it would be best for you to learn how to defend yourself," he said calmly. "Sarugaki-san will be teaching you. For now, put it in the box under your chair and tell no one."

She was silent, eyes wide at what was happening. Starrk…had given her a gun…for her _birthday._ For her _birthday! _She wasn't sure whether to be angry or just remain profoundly confused; she didn't know whether she should drop the deadly weapon into Ulquiorra's hand and leave the party for a breath of air or simply do what she was told. Seeing the confusion and self-battle in her eyes, the raven-haired guard took the gun from her hand and the box from her lap, lowering it down carefully before giving it back to her. The gun hadn't been loaded, Starrk wasn't foolish enough to give a loaded gun to someone who had never personally seen, or knew how to wield such a thing.

"Under your chair, Hime-sama."

Orihime was instantly pulled from her belated trance and she swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding her head slowly as she slipped the box under her chair. The best thing she could do at the moment was try to forget it was there. But how could she forget that a weapon that could…that could _kill_ people was lying under her? She closed her eyes, the tingling warmth of his hand lingering on her skin as she turned away from her guard. That was when Rangiku came sauntering back with a large pink-frosted cake in her arms, and the princess tucked away any disturbed expression before replacing it with a calm smile.

"It looks delicious!" The older woman grinned at Orihime's compliment before setting the cake on the table. She picked up a knife in between her fingers and everyone broke out in song; well, besides the obvious few who would never sing. Rangiku cut the cake then, making Orihime take the first bite of the pastry before she let anyone else even think about eating.

"Would you like some cake, Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime's eyes gazed up into the emeralds of her guard before he verbalized a monotonous response.

"No thank you."

She frowned, unaccepting of his answer. It wasn't right for someone to go without cake at a birthday party! Especially _her_ birthday party! Aliens may come and give him nightmares if he didn't eat cake…tradition!

"Ulquiorra-kun," Orihime batted her eyelashes a few times for added bribery. The Ciffer only looked at her, his eyes solemn. He knew that look; he knew it all too well.

"No, Hime-sama."

Sucking in her cheeks Orihime pressed the plate into his hands, putting a fork on it before turning and cutting herself another slice. "Eat it. Please." Then before he could refuse or make her take it back, she scuttled off into the crowd, looking for the woman who would soon join the ranks of her teachers.

Orihime thanked everyone who wished her a happy birthday and clumsily opened the few presents pushed onto her, but not even the joy of getting a newer, prettier Koto could remove the cold stone of dread inside of her as she saw the blonde pigtails of the woman she had been searching out. She pushed between two of the younger servants, calling out, "Sarugaki-san!"

The older woman turned to look at the princess, her fork still in the corner of her mouth as she finished the piece of cake she was holding. "Yeah?"

"U-um…" Now that she was here, it was hard to decide what she needed to say. She knew she had no desire to be trained in weaponry…she'd rather be in Ise-sensei's tutor sessions! But…but…

"Well? Shpit it owut." She narrowed her eyes as she swallowed a piece of cake, eyes searching around for someone. "_Hime-sama."_

Orihime gulped. "So…so you are my new sensei?"

Hiyori simply washed down the cake with a clear glass of water. "Yep."

The princess gave a nervous scratch of her head, the unexpected gift from her personal guard dangling around her wrist. "I don't doubt your abilities, Sarugaki-san—"

"—sensei."

"Excuse me, Sarugaki-sensei." How come it was that she felt so threatened by this woman when _she_ was the princess, not her? She shook her head mildly. That thought was completely selfish and she quickly chided herself for thinking such a thing. Maybe it was that she simply hated feeling so…so weak against her. But didn't she usually feel weak? "I mean no disrespect, but…but is there any way that you could convince Ulquiorra-kun and Starrk-san of not making me…take these lessons?"

Pigtails swayed as the shorter woman crossed her arms over her chest. "Ha, don't you think I already tried to? There's no hope for a weak little princess like you, y'know." She waved her hand to the side carelessly. " And 'sides, it's obvious that it's not in your character to wield a gun."

Already knowing this, Orihime lowered her voice more, "Then why would they even give it to me?"

"Clearly, something happened." Hiyori replied, sipping at her water. She examined the girl, making no disguise of her distain for her. She could understand why Ciffer and Starrk wanted the child to learn though. She was naive about how the world worked still. She didn't understand that people weren't all the good they seemed to be, and she'd be just the type to try and sneak out if she got bored too. "Listen, I can't argue with them. You can't argue with them. Just accept it and go enjoy your party."

Watching Orihime turn and stumble away in disappointment and shock, the defense master added one more thing, "I expect you in the training area early Monday morning."

Orihime turned slightly to nod her head just a bit to show she understood before continuing back to her seat.

Things were going to get a lot more complicated rather quickly.

* * *

After the gracious party, Orihime laid spread eagle on her bed once again. She gazed up at the ceiling, her stomach full of the good food she had gotten to eat. She was happy, _extremely_ happy that everyone had chipped in to give her such an amazing, yet secretive party. But then there was _that_ 'gift.' She wouldn't even call it a gift—the object that was given to her…

With a shake of her head she closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

She lifted her wrist from her side. Out of all the presents she was given the bracelet Ulquiorra had given her seemed like it had the most meaning. Of course, as far as she knew he still didn't know she knew who had given it to her. A light giggle slipped passed her lips at the thought, she knew there was a heart somewhere in that strong, monotonous body of his.

Running her finger over the plain bracelet, she decided that one way or the other she'd get more reactions out of the man. She'd also do her best to learn the, practice of shooting so he wouldn't be concerned. And she'd need to start carrying a purse to hold it in. She'd also have her knitting in it to have an excuse if anyone else asked, she couldn't have it common knowledge that she was in possession of a weapon.

She nodded to herself, rolling over as she pulled up the blankets and closed her eyes for sleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened the door slightly to make sure that Orihime was truly asleep before turning and heading towards his own room. He expected Jeagerjaques to be waiting there, ready to report any information he had gathered while somehow being a child at the same time. Opening the door, he saw he was correct as usual. The man was sprawled on the bed, flipping through a book, ignoring Ulquiorra until he was standing directly in front of him.

"Really dull stuff."

"I wasn't aware you could read."

Grimmjow sneered before tossing the book onto the floor. "Well, whatever the old man's up to it's got Ichimaru and Jiruga in right knots. The former stormed out halfway through the weekly meeting swearing to the heavens and Fox-Face swept out of there like someone had seen his eyes as soon as he could. I can only assume Jiruga's sighting counted against him and Ichimaru was given the job."

It was better news than he had expected, but still poor. They had no clue what the men were planning and having it being acted out by Ichimaru was only a small blessing. He had a soft spot for orange haired people, but not much of one. "You may leave now, tell Arisawa to take your place for a couple of days."

"How many days is a co-"

"Three."

Scowling, Grimmjow walked out, muttering something about crappy breaks. Ulquiorra sighed, picking the book up and placing it back on its shelf. It appeared as if he had a long night ahead of him of contacting old sources before he could even think of sleeping.

But before that something felt off…he wasn't sure what and he never let instincts like this go. He tucked his hands in his pockets, sword at his side as he walk into the hallway. He passed a few of the servants who were still cleaning, acknowledging them with a nod at their greetings. He continued on his way, expressionless as usual.

He rounded a corner and stopped in front of Orihime's room, gazing at the door as he looked for something awry. Yet there was nothing. The Ciffer opened the door, making absolutely no noise as he did—there she was, just as he left her though in a different position. Silently, he shut the door behind himself, standing in the middle of the room. Nothing was missing; everything from the large fan on her wall to the dresser on the other side of the room remained the same.

Then what was he sensing?

He took a few more steps forward until he stood before the sleeping girl, hands in his pockets as he studied her intently. Her normally calm expression was scrunched into that of despondency; eyes screwed shut as her fingers lightly clawed the pillow her head was resting on.

Was she sick?

He slipped out a hand from his pocket, resting the back of his palm to her forehead. Her temperature was cool as a normal, healthy person's was. He slid a finger lightly down the side of her face, eyes widening at the way her expression seemed to loosen.

She was having a nightmare, then.

A sigh escaped his lips as he slowly trailed his finger from her temple to her slender cheekbone, down her chin and up the other way. A soft breath passed her lips as she unconsciously leaned into his touch. He stood still for a moment, the tips of his fingers tangled in her silky orange hair before pulling his hand back, resting the same tips of his fingers on his forehead.

Shaking his head, he took a seat on the chair beside her window, and began his silent vigil, pondering who he could call in to guard her for the next couple of days.

* * *

**We are **_**so**_** sorry for the delay! Every time we set aside a time to write, something would come up with our families or such. We hope this chapter and all the others we post will make up for such long periods of time between them.**

**Please review!**

**~NightDreamers**


	10. Stronger

**The Woven Princess**

_Chapter Ten_

The green leaves in Japan were beginning to change colors, from green to yellow; green to red, green to brown…autumn was approaching, and it looked as if everyone was ready to be rid of summer and the heat accompanying it.

Autumn also meant that school would be starting very soon, and the princess of the Inoue Household was well aware of this fact. So as Orihime sat in her room on Monday morning she thought of the many possibilities that a new school, could, would, and may bring her. New friends? Maybe…if she could make herself likeable enough. Clubs? Wrestling! She still wasn't too sure what the sport really was…but it wouldn't hurt to try! Or even…even the cooking club? She could show everyone her original, great-tasting recipes! Orihime didn't yet know all of the activities they offered at Karakura High, but she was anxious to find out!

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she straightened, orange hair pooling over her shoulders as she did so. "Come in…!" The door opened without a creek and Orihime immediately felt a smile tug at her lips. The man scratched his brunette head as casually, and lazily, as usual; the goatee on his chin making him look all the more gruff. Yet he still pulled off a professional appearance as he slid his hand back into his pocket.

"Morning."

"Starrk-san!" She stood from her seat and gave a sweet, closed-eye smile. "Good morning!" her eyes slid open again. "Though, this is a bit out of the blue…you don't usually come to see me in the morning…" Because he was usually sleeping himself, even _though he was_ head guard of the Inoue House.

"Yeah, well…" A yawn escaped his lips as he watched the girl, no…_woman_ take a few steps towards the door. After giving up his position some years ago to become Head Guard, it had become an amazing thing to see her – she was growing up. "Ciffer-san had to be somewhere today, so I'll be taking over until he returns."

Orihime was confused, "Where did he go? And is it really okay to abandon your duties, Starrk-san?"

The man gave a nod. "Should be fine, everyone who holds a high position in the house is out for business." He shrugged, "Besides the sensei's. Which reminds me…" he turned towards the door at Orihime's curiously quirked brow. "You're late for your weapons training, Orihime."

Her steps ceased as her eyes grew wide. She had completely forgotten about the weapons lessons her guards had thrust upon her. Rather, she _wanted_ to forget and did. She shook her head; she had to do this, right? To protect herself? To make it so she wasn't completely useless…so Ulquiorra didn't have to do so much…wait, _that_ thought had never crossed her mind…and…

"Orihime."

She blinked a few times before looking at her childhood guard, one who had grown so close to her that he now called her by her first name when not around her parents. He was head guard, the strongest out of all of them. Yet…she couldn't really tell what expression his brown eyes beheld.

"I'm…I'm coming."

* * *

"Hold it firmly! It's not going to bite you, just recoil. That won't be so bad if you do it right!"

Orihime jumped at Sarugaki-sensei's loud scolding's, her hand closing tightly around the cold metal in the hold the woman had had her practicing for the last thirty minutes. "Y-Yes ma'am!" She replied, blinking furiously behind safety goggles. Her ears itched and the view was fogging up, but the weapon's trainer wouldn't allow her to remove them for even a second. How did they think they were going to get away with allowing her to carry a gun in school? She was pretty sure not even her_ status_ would allow that, and if another student-

Hiyori's voice rang out again, commanding her to look at the target and not out into space, her voice sharp with annoyance. Casting her gaze to Starrk's somewhat encouraging face and then to the woman with the crossed arms, she nodded, spreading her feet the correct distance apart so she was balanced, and took aim at the circular target at the end of the inside range. Nothing they said would make her shoot at a human shaped one. "What now?"

Hiyori's voice took on a firm, but less harsh tone for the next part – the one she'd been preparing to give for a while now. It was stupid to put a firearm into the hands of a girl like the Inoue princess, but if Ciffer and Starrk ordered it, she really didn't have a choice. And she'd be damned if anyone she taught got killed because of not being trained well. Hiyori uncrossed her arms, walking over to straighten the girl's arms and, unable to stand over her shoulder as with most of her students, she stood beside her. "Aim carefully, if the rear's low you'll shoot high, the top low you'll shoot low. Breathe in slowly, exhale and squeeze the trigger before you start you're next breath. Don't jerk i-"

The gun shot rang out, the teenager's arms jerking back as Hiyori ducked down to avoid the flying elbow. "Damn it, woman!" she snapped, straightening so fast it could have given her whiplash. "Listen to everything I say before shooting! You weren't prepared for the recoil, especially since you _jerked_ like I was saying not too!"

She turned on her toe, ignoring Orihime's apologies. She pulled at the target, looking it over closely. "Didn't clip the side even! You closed your eyes right before you pulled the trigger, I knew it! Don't do that, _ever!_"

"Sarugaki."

Cutting short her tirade, she looked at the head of guard, her expression making it clear she would not coddle the child. "Yes?"

"She shot it, didn't she? That's more than you expected. Let her have another try. She has five more shots."

With narrowed eyes, Hiyori nodded disgruntledly. "I guess, seeing as I'd be losing pay if I didn't."

Orihime slightly narrowed her own eyes at the object in her hand, frustration was something she wasn't quite used to but now she knew full well what it meant. And she hated it. She hated feeling like she was a failure at something...she wanted to prove to herself, to Starrk, to _Ulquiorra_, that she could do it. And that she wasn't just a little girl anymore…

"Alright, you got five more shots, Inoue-hime. Now listen to what I _tell_ you before you shoot, damn it!" Hiyori shot off into a five minute long explanation, making Orihime tell her what she just said back to her. She would make her learn it, even if it was the last thing she did!

"I got it!" Orihime said enthusiastically, a smile nowhere to be found on this princess. She gave a nod and then turned back towards the target, fixing the gun in her hand as Hiyori gave her a highly quirked brow. She could do this, she could do this!

She tugged on the trigger, her eyes flinching at the recoil.

"Don't close your eyes!"

She fixed her position, taking aim of the target once more.

_Bang!_

"Pull to the left, you're too high!"

She did as her sensei said, her voice being the only thing to intrude on her focus.

_Bang!_

Hiyori was silent, looking from the target to Inoue-hime, and then back to the target.

"Shift up."

_Bang, bang, bang!_

The blonde's eyes widened, not expecting the three-round shot. She walked around the princess, her breaths heavy and uneven. Orihime too, gazed at the target. Out of the five shots, two of them made it onto the grid, while another two hit a grey line. One though…one made it on the red dot right in the middle of the circle.

Bullseye.

"Well," Starrk said, standing up from his seat. "I think that's enough for the day, no? No need to overwhelm the girl."

Hiyori crossed her arms securely over her chest as Orihime let out a sigh of relief. She had to admit, she didn't think she would get a shot on the target today – rather, _ever_, but she did. That just proved that she was a damn good teacher.

"Fine. I have other things I need to do anyway." The blonde turned back to the princess, pointing her finger commandingly. "And _you_! Don't even think you've made _a lot_ of progress. You haven't. You've got a long way to go, kid."

The orange-haired girl gave a nod, pulling the goggles from her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was correct or not, but something about Sarugaki-sensei's tone hinted that that was her way of saying…"good job."

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed, sitting in the office of the high school he and the princess were soon to attend. Beside him was the annoying sound of shoes being tapped on the chair legs, then the floor, and he glanced over at the man beside him with a quirked brow. "Is something wrong, Jeagerjaques?"

"Yeah, this was supposed to be my day off, remember?"

"I said you had a day off from your usual duties, not this. And I was commenting on how nervous you appear to be."

The spy shot a cold glare at the guard, eyes hardening. "I'm not nervous, idiot." He glared at the wall. "I was just sent here a lot when I went attended. The nurse and the secretary recognized me, that's a good, rendering that-"

"Ciffer-san," an old, rumbling voice came from the door. "Though I understand the Inoue family is paying good money for my school to accept you and their daughter, I cannot accept allowing this..._thing_ back into my establishment."

Grimmjow growled under his breath at the old man, Genryuusai Yamamoto, principal of Karakura High. "Isn't it about time you retired, old man?"

Ulquiorra stood and gave a small bow, his eyes emotionless. "Excuse him; I needed to keep him out of trouble for the day."

"We can let Retsu watch him."

"No! Old man, come on!"

Ulquiorra shot him a look. "You're acting like a child."

Grimmjow sneered at him before leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed over one another. Ulquiorra turned back to the Chairman, watching as he sighed and leaned on his wooden cane. "I do not see a problem with allowing you two to attend, but don't you think this may cause some problems?" Yamamoto asked, referring to the many threats

made on the princess in the past.

Ulquiorra stood straight again and tucked his hands in his pockets; a gust of wind from the open window whipping his raven hair around his face.

"The princess is well protected, sir."

The man raised a brow. "I do not doubt that Ciffer-san, it is the other students I am concerned about. I cannot allow the chance of any of them being harmed."

"You allow Kuchiki to attend." Grimmjow muttered under his breath, glaring up as they stared at him. "What? I just want her out of my hair all the time."

With a sigh Ulquiorra turned away from him, feeling it not worth the waste of breath to point out the man hardly ever saw the princess. "I promise the other students will not come to any harm either, Yamamoto-sensei. The school will have extra protection, and I know many of your staff are trained in combat as well, no matter how deeply you try to hide it." He stared at him, knowing he would be able to grant the princess's wish of attending a normal school. "We will take her away if there is any near-successful attempt at all."

The old man nodded stiffly. "You have done your homework, guard. I cannot see any further reason for me to disagree. I wish to interview this extra protection you speak of, however."

"Consider it done."

"Then be gone, both of you."

As they left the office, Grimmjow growled quietly, "Why the hell did you bring me here anyway, if you just wanted me to sit there like a useless decoration."

The cold green gaze focused on the blunette. "To keep an eye on you. Why else, Jeagerjaques?"

Silence fell as the spy balked before pure anger came over his face and he grabbed the collar of the smaller guard. "You think I'm a double agent? What the hell, Ciffer!"

"I did not say that. I was merely concerned they might have noticed you hanging around too much." His eyes darkened. "It is something to think about though. Be careful where you tread."

Grimmjow made a sound through his teeth, before stuffing his hands in his own pockets. As they began walking through the school gates, a flash of orange caught the blunette's eyes. He turned, only to see Ichigo Kurosaki walking past with his tanned friend by his side. He narrowed his eyes before turning back, letting a sigh pass his lips.

"Let's get out of here, I've done my time."

* * *

Orihime stretched her arms up high, taking pleasure in the ripple of her muscles. She'd had a long day, Ulquiorra hadn't said where he was going, but he left not long after the weapon's lesson. Her eyes wilting just thinking about it, and she gazed at her reflection in the pond. How much longer could she expect to be protected by everyone? Thinking about it now, it seemed a little ...oh, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she hated violence. Yet, it seemed as if that was the world she was born into, and the fate brought upon her.

Lifting her head at the sound of footsteps, she smiled up at Ukitake-sensei. "Hello sensei! Come to enjoy the koi ponds as well?" To her own ears her cheerful tone sounded stressed, but he seemed to overlook it as hew kneeled beside her.

"Yes, they are very calming when everything is changing, are they not?" He smiled at her quick nods, but his eyes held the knowledge of a secret that saddened him. Her gaze dulled as she looked away from him. There were many things in her own house she was not aware of, and though this man was kind, she knew he would not share them with her.

Instead, she turned back to him, "I will still be taking the koto lessons after school though! That will not change. In fact, the only person I will no longer see on regular bases is Ise-sensei." She blushed. "Ah, do not tell her, but I do not feel too much sadness over that fact."

Jushiro couldn't help but let a laugh pass his lips. "I will not tell her, but I am sure the teachers at your new school will be strict, if not even more so."

Orihime raised a determined fist. "I've thought long and hard about this...I will do it!"

Her Koto teacher laughed once more. "I like your attitude." A gust of wind blew past, bringing along with them another set of footsteps. Orihime and Jushiro looked back to see Ulquiorra walking down the hall towards them. Her gazed steeled, and she lifted her chin. What was this feeling? It was strange...had he always been that much taller than she?

"Hime-sama," said Ulquiorra. "We will begin school in a few days. Do not forget."

Her eyes widened at the news. The school accepted her? How great! Her lips curled into a smile, and she could hardly hold in her excitement.

After a few moments Ulquiorra turned his gaze over to Jushiro, and the silver-haired man's eyes hardened. "Aizen-sama would like to speak with you. It is...of that matter."

Jushiro's eyes softened by the time he turned to a curious Orihime. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, then." He gently tussled her hair, and she rested her hand on her head as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight she whirled to look at her guard. "What did you mean by that? What matter!" Her words were not questions, but demands, her eyes wide and slightly frightened. "Aizen-sama is not going to fire them, is he?"

"That is not my matter to speak of," he replied calmly, sighing as tears welled in her eyes. "But I can say they will not be fired, the families of Ise, Kyoraku, and Ukitake have worked alongside the Inoue's for many years. It will not change simply because you go to school."

Her eyes shone with relief as she stood, but she did not embrace him as she would have only a few days ago. She was growing up; she would learn how to control her emotions, as her brother did during important times. "Thank you for those words, Ulquiorra-san."

She skipped past him, missing the widening of his eyes at the maturity she had shown. Was changing daily life making that much of an impact on her? He shook his head slowly, finding a small smile on his lips as he remembered something she had forgotten. "You are going the wrong way, Hime-sama. Matsumoto has to fit you for your uniform."

She turned, walking back over and hitting his head playfully. "It's Orihime now! You'll have to call me that at school."

He watched her walk down the hallway, regaining control of his expression. No, she was the same as ever.

* * *

**Please! Forgive us for our very long long long long hiatus from everything! Willow didn't have a computer, Shojo was busy with tests, and then we got started on an original story over the phone which carried us from October's end to the beginning of December. But we're back! And we hope we can make it up to you!**

**Please, again forgive us and review! ^^**

**P.S. We are not Gollum.**

**~NightDreamers **


End file.
